


Littera scripta manet (Geschriebene Wort bleibt)

by Aratanooniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heute sitzend, kann ich schlaflos leicht mich ausmalen, dass das alles hat nicht passiert. In die Fantasie habe ich die rotbraunen Haare, die gescheiten Augen, die geraden Finger immer noch. Und doch atme ich mit einer ander Luft. Ich habe überlebt das alles. Der Tod, die Geburten, die Trauungen und die Abschiede. Der Zeit-Turner gäbe sicher wenig. Doch selbst weiß ich nicht, was hätte ich ändern gewollt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Entdeckung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Littera scripta manet (Słowo zapisane pozostaje)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125002) by [Aratanooniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel). 



> Die nachfolgend Erzählung war originell in Polnisch aufgeschriebene. Nach dem, wie mit seine Schönheit und seine Tiefe es hat mir meine Seele abgenommen, ich habe sie auf Deutsch, selbstverständlich mit Zustimmung der Autorin übersetzt. Ich hoffe, dass es euch genauso stark gefallen wird wie mir.  
> \- Werner Siegfried v. Löwenwald, der Übersetzer

_Die bisschen des Staubes schweben in schwer und schwüle Luft. Sie glänzen rücksichtsvoll in einem schwachen Licht, um wieder zu niedersinken und dem Jungen in einer Nase aufdrehen. Der Knirps tritt vorsichtig, so dass die Spuren des Spinnennetzes übrig nicht auf dem roten Franse, und die Hosenbeine haben sich nicht von Staub schmutzig machen. Die Mutter würde wahrscheinlich nicht glücklich sein, wenn sie über die Reise auf den Dachboden wusste, aber er zieht vor, das nicht zu überprüfen._  
 _Dieser Raum ist das geheimnisvollste in ganzen Fuchsbau. Zumindest nach den Kindern. Die Eltern behaupten einvernehmlich, dass gibt es dort nichts Interessantes: zugrunde gehen hier nur ganz egal eingestellt gefährliche Geräte. Sie sehen nicht auch der Schönheit im Tanz der schwebende bisschen auf dem Sonnenstrahl verzaubert._  
 _Weiße Tuch, dass bedeckt die Möbel und die Hunderten der andere – kleinen und großen – Gegenstände unterwirft der Eindruck neuer als es tatsächlich ist. Nur eine dicke Staubschicht zeigt, dass für eine lange Zeit niemand hier aussah. Deswegen fühlt Malcolm sich wie ein Bezwinger, als einer der Matrosen, wovon die Großmutter manchmal fabelt. Die Formen unter dem Linen sind plastisch, leicht biegen sie sich unter der Kraft der Phantasie, sich in die gefährlichen Bären, die Drachen oder die undurchdringlichen Berge verändernd. Durch ein paar Augenblicke Malcolm steht unbeweglich, sich fühlend wie in einigen langen verlorenen Tempel in menschlichen Vergessenheit._  
 _Schließlich besiegt aber eine Neugierde in ihm und der Junge spendiert ein paar unsichere Schritte nach vorne. Langsam, rücksichtsvoll zieht er das weiße Leinen weg, und Staub steigt auf und zwirnt er in einer Nase._  
 _Den Augen des Jungen erscheint die alte Kommode mit drei Schubladen. Ein Holz, einmal mit dem Zauberlack überzogene, jetzt gegraut und verlor ihren Glanz. In der oberen und unteren Schublade stecken kleiner Schlüssel, daher umso seltsamer scheint das Fehlen des drittens. Aber er wunder nicht darüber zu lange._  
 _Rücksichtsvoll dreht er den kühlen, kliner Messingschlüssel der erste Schublade. Er deckt nur die alten, weißen Bettlaken und in die Tulpen gestickten Kissenbezüge auf. Etwas fordert aber ihn, sie herauszuholen, der Junge weiß einfach, dass er etwas dort noch finden wird. Tatsächlich, unter dem Bettzeug findet er die mit den hübschen Buchstaben bespannten Pergamente. Malcolm kennt niemand mit solche Handschrift, aber in diesen Formen spürt er etwas einen Bekannten. Die Karten waren wahrscheinlich einmal in ein Heft zusammengeheftet. Er findet eine Titelseite, und auf ihr die kurze Widmung: „Die meistenmagische Regeln für meine Tochter“. Detaillierte Beschreibung der Zubereitung von Speisen und Kuchen dicht decken den Rest der Pergamente. Auf der Rand kann man die immer noch leicht funkenden Hinweise bemerken, wie zum Beispiel: „Erinnere, nur fünf Minuten!“ oder „Vermisch in eine Seite“. Die Gesamtheit ist ähnlich zu dem Notizbuch, dass Mutter von kurzem Zoe geschenkt hat. Für Malcolm liefert das nicht interessant aus, aber trozdem legt er die Karten auf der Kommode mit der Absicht, sie nach unten zu nehmen. Er legt die Laken zurück in einer Schublade an und verschließt es mit einem Schlüssel._  
 _Die mittel er beschließt, zum Schluss zu lassen, deswegen nun öffnet er einem ganz unten. Er findet ein paar Tischtücher in ihr. Manches sind weiß, ander bunt oder in das Blumenmuster gestickt. Zwischen ihnen schickt das Stückchen des Pergamentes, das auf den Teil einem Brief ausschaut. Aus ihnen nur das Stückchen des Pergamentes fiel aus, dass auf den Teil einer Brief ausschaut. Es ist vollgeschrieben mit der gleiche hübschen Buchstaben. Malcolm weiß, dass er die Briefe anderer Leute nicht zu lesen soll, aber das Datum, das den Tag lange vor den Geburten seine Großeltern zeigt, scheint als die reichende Rechtfertigung sein._  
Mein lieber!  
Das Schuljahr endete erst vor ein paar Tagen, und ich zähle die Zeit schon bis zu unserem Treffen ab. Meine Brüder anschauen an mich mitleidig, und die Mutter mit der Aufmunterung. Es ist mir egal, weil das ist immer noch die ganzen fünfzig Tage, bevor ich die gleiche Luft wie Sie atmen. Ich danke dir für diesen wundervollen Brief, der mich die letzten Tage überleben erlaubt.  
Gestern Gi...  
 _Hier bricht der Brief ab, und Malcolm fühlt einen schlechter Abscheu. Wenn er zu Hogwarts gehen wird, wird er sicherlich sich kein solch Mädchen finden. Welcher normale Junge will, so dass jemand so zu ihm seufzte? Er schüttelt den Kopf mit Mitleid und verstaut den Brief zwischen Tischtücher. Das wird er niemand zeigen._  
 _Die Mittelschublade scheint nicht verschlossen sein, aber erweist das sich schnell lediglich als eine Illusion. Die kleiner Schlüssel, die in Schlössern stecken, auf den ersten Blick scheinen die gleichen zu sein, so Malcolm versucht, sie zu nutzen, um die letzte Schublade zu öffnen. Er passt nicht das eine noch das andere, obendrein der Junge fühlt das kribbeln der Magie unter der Haut. Schon weiß er, dass es ist in dieser Schublade gibt es etwas wichtig, wichtiger als das Aufseufzen irgendeines Mädchens aus vielen Jahren zuvor. Er versucht den Zauber zu zerbrechen, in der Hoffnung, dass es genauso alt wie die frühzeitig gefundenen Notizen ist. Ein Lächeln erhellt ihm ein Gesicht, wenn die Schublade springt mit Kraft, die ihn zurückwirft auf ein paar Meter hintenüber. Wenn er auf den Knien zu eine Kommode heran geht, biegt die Enttäuschung ihm Münder in den Hufeisen. Dieser herrlich, mit dem Zauber verborgen Schatz ist lediglich irgendein schweren goldhaltigen Vorhänge... Er beschließt aber zu durchsuchen auch diese Schublade, nichts wird er verlieren, selbst wenn er wird irgendein Blödsinne finden, und immer existiert die Möglichkeit etwas wirklich wertvolles zu aufdecken!_  
 _Wenn er die schweren Vorhänge heraus holt, Staub schleicht ihm sich in eine Nase ein und der Junge niest unbeabsichtigt. Unter der dünnen, musselinenen Gardine bemerkt er das schwere, in Leder eingebundene Buch._  
Die Sonne taucht langsam hinter Bäumen auf und beleuchtet das Zimmer. Diesen wenigen Strahlen ist zu wenig für meine alte Augen, ich muss sie mit einem Zauber Lumos unterstützen, was mag ich nicht. Das aus dem Zauberstab stammende Licht quält. Deswegen habe ich vor mir einundzwanzig der Kerzen.  
Vor ein paar Monate hat mein Mann sie für mich gekauft. Sieben roten, sieben blauen und sieben gelben Zauberkerzen. Alte Menschen brauchen schon nicht so viele der Träume. Oder will ich vielleicht einfach nich zu träumen? Es spielt keine Rolle, wichtig ist nur das, dass Lumos müde den Augen an, und ich habe lediglich diese einundzwanzig Kerzen. Das ist das letzte Geschenk, also ich will ihn für einen guten Zweck zu nutzte, ehe ich selbst weggehen werde.  
Um das alles zu schreiben, ich brauche der Ruhe, ich brauche eines ruhigen, in den Schlaf gestürzten Hause und eine Kerze. Weil _Lumos_ müde Augen doch an. Und die Greise träumen nicht zu lange.  
Ich will über den Tod und Tränen schreiben, ich will über den Dunkelheit und Licht schreiben. Ich will all diese Gräuel zu niederschreiben, sich von sie zu befreien. Zu befreien von sie nicht lediglich sich, sondern auch ganz meine Familie. Ich fühle, wie der dicke, graue Nebel über der Fuchsbau hochgehen, den wir nicht leicht loszuwerden. Es ist möglich, dass nur ich und meine Altersauge sie sehen. Weil doch das Haus hallt von einem Lachen wider, und der Krieg ist lediglich der weit entfernt Schatten. Vor langer Zeit vergessene Epoche.  
Vielleicht, wenn ich schreibe alles auf, wird es sich herausstellen lediglich als des verrückten Schriftstellers Fantasieren werden?  
Nein, das sollte niemals passieren, aber wenn wir schon durch das zu gehen hatten, kann niemand das für die schönen, erfundenen Geschichten zu betrachten.  
Lange sammelte ich Materialen. Die Menschen sind nicht gern, ihre Gefühle aus der Zeit, die sie vorzögen vergessen hat zu teilen. Ich habe aber ein paar Merkbücher und der Tagebücher. Einige mehr genau, ander wenig. Es erhalt doch einige Briefe - von Liebesbriefe zu diesen ganz gewöhnlich. Manche Ereignisse sind mir mündlich übergeben worden, ich versuche sie wie am treuesten zu schreiben. Ich frage mich immer noch, ob das den Sinn hat: diese ganze Chronistspiel, wenn schon in einige Dutzend Jahren werden die Menschen ganz andere Schwierigkeiten haben... Aber habe ich beschlossen. Ich habe wohl in dem Moment beschlossen, wenn die Wörter Littera scripta manet haben auf einem Pergament geglitzert. Wahrscheinlich wird niemand das niemals erfahren, aber ich kann anders nicht.  
Vielleicht das klingt irrational, aber ich gewinne, dass ich muss meinen Enkel und Urenkel der Erfahrungen meiner Jugendzeit zu speichern. Ich bin schon eine alte Frau und ich bin davon sehr bewusst. Jedes Ereignis hat seine Spur in meinem langen Leben hinterlassen. An meinem Gesicht, an meinen Händen. In meinen Augen.  
Jede Erfahrung hat ausgehöhlt "seine" Falte. Der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht an der Stirn. Das Furcht und die Angst an den Schläfen und um die Augen. Tränen in den Mundwinkeln. Die Unsicherheit an den Wangen.  
Der gleiche Kratzer kann man auch tiefer finden, aber jetzt werde ich dem Pergament und nicht diesem, der die identischen Narben trug mich anvertrauen.  
Die Sonne ist schon immer hoch. Bald wird der neue Tag in der Fuchsbau anfangen. Laut, fröhlich, voll der Kinderausruf. Aber dann wird der Abend anbrechen und ich werde die erste Kerze einschalten.


	2. Die erste Kerze: Gelbe

_Omnia iam fient, ferii quae posse negabam_  
 _Alles wird passieren, über was ich behauptete, dass kann nicht passieren_  
Die Kinder sind schon vor langer Zeit eingeschlafen, müde mit den Abenteuern des Tages. Ihre Eltern werden sich auch nicht lang zu Betten hinlegen. Der weitere Tag endet, und der Krieg, der nicht mehr existiert, lauert etwa an der Grenze der Wachzustand und der Schlaf.  
Vorsichtig stelle ich die Kerze auf einen Schreibtisch und ich zünde einen Docht an. Die Kerze ist gelb, und trotzdem ihrem Glanz scheint dennoch kalt sein. Irgendein beunruhigend sind diese gelben Kerzen, aber ich weiß, dass ich werde sie trotzdem ausnutzen. Zurzeit jedoch geblieben den Rest in einer Schublade.  
Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Wahrscheinlich sollte die Geschichte des Krieges von dem Tod der Potters anfangen, und vielleicht von den früher Ereignissen. Aber will ich nicht in diesem Buch die Wörter hinter den Lehrbüchern der Geschichte wiederholen. Über die Potters, mein Enkel, du wirst sicher lernen noch vor Hogwarts. Das Gedächtnis über sie scheint dem allzu hellen, kühlen Schein, so dass ich über das erinnern musste. Über die jungen Jahre Voldemorts (ich bemühe das ohne die Kleckse, leserlich und deutlich aufschreiben) leider ich weiß nicht zu viel. Wohl niemals wollte ich.  
Ich denke, dass der Grenzpunkt zwischen Normalität und der relativen Normalität war der Tod von Dumbledore. Früher und später überquerten wir die viele ähnlichen Grenzen, aber keine aus sie war so schmerzhaft und ungestüm. Es war gerade damals diese alle Kinder mussten erwachsen. In einem Moment. Und um die Helden zu werden. Es schien uns, dass der frühere Krieg vor die ganzen Jahrhunderte geendet hat, und gleichzeitig hatten wir sie immer noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis. Aber dann war Dumbledore mit uns.  
Diesen Sommer habe ich erst nach ein paar Wochen Harry gesehen. Und glaub mir oder nicht, mein lieber Enkel, ich konnte in ihm ihn selbst nicht wieder erkennen. Dann hat das große Spiel in Anschleichen angefangen, und der kühle Schein flackerte, sich vergrößerte und aufnehme das, was war die Beste. Endlich hat er sich in das herzliche, unbändige Rot verändert.  
Erinnerungen Hermines fallen in den zwei Heften, die auf die gewöhnlichen Muggelkladden aussehen. Der erste datierte Eintrag ist für den August des Jahres ‘98. Das ist anfangs ein Reisetagebuch, aber trotzdem kann man zwischen den Gedichten die Verzweiflung und den fortschreitenden Verzicht lesen. Niemand verdächtigte, dass sie nach so langen Suchen keine Spur des Horkrux finden werden. Ich weiß nicht, was hat sie genau zu schreiben gebracht. Sie beschrieb alle Fortschritte sowie die sachliche Notizen machte. Erst etwas später hat sie angefangen, über seine Gefühle zu schreiben.  
Die ersten Jahre nach dem Tod des Direktors, obwohl nicht einfach, waren hoffnungsvolle. Aus dieser Zeit habe ich fast keine schriftlichen Erinnerungen. Zwar hat Tonks mir ein paar Briefe zu einer Mutter hinterlassen, aber sie sind eigentlich nachlässig und höflich.  
Ein paar Wochen nach der Beerdigung hat Harry in der Fuchsbau erschienen. Kurz danach wurde er in das Zaubereiministerium vorgeladen. Als er zurückkam, er wollte mit uns nicht sprechen, sprach nur über den Willen Dumbledores. Später erinnerte Hermine sich mehrmals über die Quellen und die Zeiger, aber bisher habe ich keine Ahnung, was hat Harry genau gegeben wurde. Ich gewinne, dass wodurch sie wie die Kinder nicht im Dunkeln tappen sollten, aber Dumbledore hat sich wohl verrechnet. Sie waren Kinder - und was, dass er sie die Kerzen gegeben hat, wenn sie Streichhölzer nicht hatten? Der Fuchsbau schnell geleert. Harry war verschwunden, und mit ihn Ron und Hermine. Niemand hatte keine Ahnung, wo sind sie, bisher ist es schwer ganze ihre Reise zu verfolgen. Hogwarts wurde wieder geöffnet werden, obwohl viele Eltern ihre Kinder dort nicht geschickt haben. Schon war Dumbledor nicht da, aber die kräftige, altertümliche Magie erreichte ihre Funktion ständig.  
Minerva hat die Pflichten des Direktors übernommen, mit dem jeder Monat immer mehr ergrauend, aber ihr stolze Haltung imponierte mir immer. Niemals sah ich ihre gebeugten Schultern.  
Wenn ich auf diese Ereignisse aus der Sicht der Zeit schau, ich sehe, wie wir sehr anfällig waren dann irgendjemand zu vertrauen. Und wie sehr wollten wir jemandem wie Albus haben, jemand, wer alles nicht sagt, und trotzdem gewinnt er ein Vertrauen. Dumbledore umstellten die Aura der Selbstsicherheit und der Erfahrung immer, und das verursachte, dass wir ihm unsere Leben oftmals an vertrauten. Einfach so, ins Blaue, sicher, dass er weiß, was er macht. Mit ihn gefehlt, alles hat sich wie ein Kartenhaus bestreut. Und dann explodiert - wie gewöhnlich. Minerva hat den Lehrer für Verwandlung nicht angestellt, sie sagte, dass sie nicht einschließen in dem Schloss dem Orden nötigen Menschen kann. Sie musste aber jemand von der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anstellen, war es absolut notwendig in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten.  
Das klingt schrecklich, wenn ich jetzt über das schreibe, aber ja. In Hogwarts gehörte es die gegen Voldemort vereinigte Armee zu errichten, die Armee der Kinder. Niemand wusste dann weder wie viele der Krieg wird andauern, weder wie wird er enden. Niemand wusste, wo steckt ein Junge, der überlebt hat und warum führt er uns nicht in dem Kampf.  
Die Menschen hatten wahrscheinlich die dumme Hoffnung, dass Harry eine Rüstung aufsetzen wird und sein Militär geradeaus auf einem Einhorn führen auf Dessen, welches Namens man kann nicht aussprechen. Sie sahen nicht in ihm den junger Mann, aber eigentlich nächste Verkörperung von Dumbledore, und manche sogar Merlin. Sie wollten nicht in Erwägung ziehen, dass Albus seine Macht zeichnen aus über einem hundertjährig Erfahrung. Man hat schreien gewollt, dass das ist ungerecht, aber niemand, wer hören wollte war da.  
Die Nächte schienen dann heller und brachen keine Zuflucht. Viele Stunden habe ich, in das Grau hinter einem Fenster sehend verbracht und sich fragen, wo sind Harry, Ron und Hermine. Vor wem fliehen sie. Ist die Nacht wo sie sind ist wenigstens kleines Stückchen sicherer. Ob der Wind sie zu einem Schlaf braust, oder jagt sie immer noch nach vorne und erschrickt mit einem Unbekannte?  
Die heutige Nacht ist ganz gewöhnlich. Etwas kühl, passend dunkel, wahr und bekannt. Das Fenster öffnet sich weit, mit der Kraft der gewittrigen Luft gestoßen. Die dünne musseline Gardine, die ich von Bill bekommen habe, bläht sie auf, hängen besitzergreifend an dem Schreibtisch, will die Kerze erreichen. Zu dem Feuer wäre sie zu vernichten ein Kinderspiel. Ich umstellen die Kerze auf die zweite Seite der Platte um, die flackernde Flamme erlischt fast von dem plötzlichen Windstoß. Ich stehe vorsichtig auf und schließe das Fenster, bei Gelegenheit die gefrorenen Knochen glättend. Der Wind hat es schaffen, ein paar Seiten der Chronik drehen, hat die Unordnung in den Pergamenten auf dem Schreibtisch gemacht.  
Wenn ich an die Zeit zwischen dem Tod des Direktors und das Jahr zweitausend denke, kann ich nur einen Begriff zu denken - die Vorkriegszteit. Angeblich war alles in Ordnung immer noch. Hogwarts funktionierte, das Ministerium vortäuscht, etwas zu machen. Und doch ringsherum uns trieb die Welt etwas besinnungslos. Der Fuchsbau war verödet. Percy tauchte von Zeit zu Zeit, immer noch kühl und nicht erhältlich. Immer wählte er solch Tage aus, wenn Artur lange in einer Arbeit blieb. Nach dem Verlassen Ginnys er nicht für ein halbes Jahr aufgetaucht. Und dann von Tag zu Tag brach die Hölle los.  
Hermine datiert der erste Eintrag auf 18 August.  
 _Abend am 18 August, das Motel unter Glasgow._  
 _Zum ersten Mal seit fast zwei Wochen haben wir in etwas stabilerem als das Zelt angehalten. In dieser Situation segne ich die Magie genauso stark ich hasse._  
 _Harry dringt für Wales zu besuchen. Ich verdächtige nicht, dass er die Geschichte Hogwarts letztens gelesen hat, also habe ich keine Ahnung, was zieht er ihn dort._  
 _Ich trenne mich letztens nicht von ihr. Ich sehe jede Illustration durch, wechselweise verwende ich die Lupe und die vergrößernden Zauber, ich bemühe mich, was kann das Andenken nach Ravenclaw sein. Wenn ich versuche einzuschlafen, verschoben werden vier Bilder, auf denen sie verewigt worden ist mir vor den Augen._  
Harry in papieren begraben. Immer noch erlaubt er mir, sie nicht anzurühren. Ron ist in einen Laden gegangen. Er hat den Tarnumhang. Ich bin besorgt.  
 _Abend am 20 August, etwa in Schottland._  
 _Am Morgen betrachtete ich Illustrationen mit Ron. Ich gewinne, dass wir auf der Stelle treten. Ist es nicht naiv von meiner Seite zu denken, dass wir finden Spur der Horkrux in dem Buch, dass jeder Magier kaufen kann? Schnell habe ich Ron mit überheblichem Rowena gelassen und hinausgegangen, um Harry auf einer Wache zu wechseln._  
Zwischen diesen zwei kurzen Einträgen hat man angeklebt mit dem schwachen Zauber die Notizen zum Thema Helga Hufflepuff. Erst neulich hat Hermine mir gesagt, dass Harry sie gebeten hat über die in jener Zeit.  
Ich erinnere mich an den Morgen des 21 August. Das war ein Freitag. Charlie hineingefallen nach die Fuchsbau über den kleiner Schornstein in einem Wohnzimmer, uns alle umarmend, in dem zweimal Fred. An diesem Tag hat er das für den Gebrauch der Magie in seinem Haus Erlauben bekommen. Für die Magie zu gebrauchen bei Helen. Ich erinnere mich an seine raue Hände, breiten Schultern und über die Wangen lautlos herabfließende Tränen. Es wartete es noch so viel ab der Arbeit, aber dann alle wir freuten uns zusammen mit ihm. Für diese drei herrlichen Viertelstunden war die Fuchsbau wieder gewöhnlich. Charlie wie ein Kind benehmen sich. Als er sich mit uns verabschiedend hat, er dreimal wiederholt, dass sobald er wird in dem rumänischen Ministerium mit dem Portschlüssel landen, wird er teleportieren sich geradeaus in seine Küche. Ich könnte nicht übers Herz bringen, ihm zu sagen, dass er Helen aufschrecken kann. Er verlässt sich aber, dass diese mir unbekannt junge Frau auf das vorbereitet war.  
Theoretisch konnte Charlie bis zu dem August jenes Jahr sogar nicht dem Wort über die Existenz der Magie bemerken. Das Recht in Rumänien ist sehr ähnlich zu unseres. Die Rechte der ganzen Zauberwelt sind sehr ähnlich, wenn es um Kontakte mit den Muggeln geht aus. Wenn ein Muggel keinen Magier in seiner unmittelbaren Familie hat, soll er nicht nichts wissen. Theoretisch das ist sehr einfach. So also müsste Charlie zuerst heiraten seine Helen, und erst später lassen sie in auf alles. Von einer Seite wir alle dies verstehen, aber andererseits diese Gesetze scheinen oftmals unmenschlich. Kann man den Verband von einer Lüge aufzubauen anfangen? Und eher „des notwendigen Verschweigen der Wahrheit für das Gute der Magie“, wie man hat vor Jahren schreiben. Ich ausmalen mich, dass er wirklich teleportiert sich geradeaus in die Küche, wie er beabsichtigt hat. Irgendwie sollte ich niemals die Gelegenheit zu fragen, ob er das wirklich gemacht hat. Wo war dann Helen? Vielleicht arbeitete sie an dem nächsten Text? Vielleicht sie erholte sich im Garten oder sie saß vor dem etwas, was die Muggeln benennen ein Fernsehgerät. Sicher hat Charlie ins Haus hineinfallen, von Energie erfüllt, wahrscheinlich hat er nicht einmal denken, wie Helen darüber zu sagen. Erst irgendeine Zeit später habe ich während meines erste Gespräches mit ihr erfahren ein paar Sachen. Aber ich hatte kein Recht, um auszufragen sie nach Einzelheiten. Ich weiß irgendwo in mir, was hat er gesagt. Vielleicht aber war das die Erklärung.  
Sie saß am Schreibtisch gesenkt, eingenommen. Der Tag war warm.  
\- Bist du nicht durstig? - er hat gefragt, und sie hat sich leicht gerührt und sie hat ihm mit einem Lächeln geantwortet. Es ist möglich, dass sie ihn so früh nicht erwartete, vielleicht sie hat gehofft, vor seiner Rückkehr zu beenden?  
\- Du bist zurück! Was an deine?  
\- Ich bin zurück - er hat an sie geheimnisvoll angesehen. - In der Fuchsbau in der Ordnung. Sie haben sich sehr auf meinen Ausblick gefreut. Willst du etwas trinken? Sicher sitzt du hier schon irgendeine Zeit, du Arbeitstier.  
\- Nett, dass du fragt, in der Küche ist Saft. Wirst du bringen? - sie hat ihm sicherlich unaufmerksam, mit einem Auge den Text schon verfolgend geantwortet.  
Von nirgendwo ein Zauberstab in seine Hand aufgetaucht und so hat Helen sie zum ersten Mal verbunden sich mit Magie. _Accio!_  
Diesen Tag haben sie sorgenlos und schön verbracht. Ich möchte glauben, dass jedes aus uns sich erinnert wenigstens ein solch Tag aus dieser Zeit. Weil sehend auf das alles aus der zweit Seite, Charlie hat außerordentlich geradeheraus dumm gehandelt. Er soll ganz diesen Tag für die Schutze aufzusetzen und das Haus so sichern machen, wie noch neulich konnte er nicht zu widmen. Irgendeiner aus der Anforderungen des Ministeriums war ein paar Anti-Muggeln-Zauber aufzulegen, schließlich nur Helen könnten über die Magie erfahren. Angeblich sie hat ziemlich ruhig reagiert. Ich habe vor den Augen ihre Reaktion, die Charlie sehr erinnern mag. Der rücksichtsvoll gegen das Geländer des Karrens klopfende Kugelschreiber. Die in dem Erstaunen weit öffnen Augen und die rapide Einatmung. Und an das Ende das breite Lächeln des kleinen Mädchens, dem man gesagt, dass sie gerade eine Prinzessin werden hat.  
\- Du weißt, dass trotzdem stehen wir ein bisschen auf dem Kriegsfuß mit dem Gesetz? - er hat gesagt, wenn schon schweben sie bequem auf das Sofa in ihr immer sonnigen Arbeitszimmer.  
\- Wirklich? Du bist ein frecher Junge, Charlie! – sie antwortete, sich bequemer hinlegend. Immer noch fragen ich mir, wie viele dann wusste sie. Wie viel hat Charlie ihr von dem Krieg gesagt. Über wie viel hat sie gefragt.  
\- Noch gestern konntest du von mir nicht hören weder die Wörter.  
\- Über dich?  
\- Über der Magie.  
Die Stunden vergingen, während der die Magie war für Helen so gut wie nie zuvor später. Ganz dieser Tag sie lachten und lachten, ohne Ende.  
Wenn weit von der Fuchsbau Charlie und Helen sich an dieses Substitutes der Normalität erfreuten, auf unserem Dachboden machte Fleur den Gebrauch aus den Zaubern, die sie zu der Perfektion beherrscht hat. Er wird ausreichen die hochheben den Mundwinkel. Die Augenringe erhellen. Das Kolorit die Cerium korrigieren. Einst ich auch war in den solcherart Zaubern gut. Dann war es leicht sie mit andere ersetzen. Ich weiß, dass Fleur gewohnheitsgemäß nach dem Frühstück auf ein Dachgeschoss hinaufgegangen hat. Ich erinnere mich nicht unter welchem Vorwand. Vielleicht sie hat gesagt, dass er zu der Mutter aufschreiben muss. In dieser Zeit sie hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihr, aber Bill wusste nicht von dem. Bill wusste überhaupt dann nicht von viele Sachen. Also hat Fleur wie gewöhnlich auf ein Dachgeschoss hinaufgegangen, und jemand anders hat für diese Stunde in dem Zimmer Bills geblieben. Immer war dort etwas zu dem Machen. Artur lediglich doch und lediglich in dieser Zeit die Sammlung der Schräubchen polierte. Zwillinge wählten diesen Moment für der Rechnungen zu führen.  
Ich manchmal bevorzugt hinter Fleur zu begeben und mich bei ihr zu setzen. Sehen, wie sie _Finite incantatem_ flüstert und wie entweicht Luft aus ihr. Das ist genauso, wie gewissermaßen ihr an ein paar Jahre. Sie oft sitzen in dem alten Schaukelstuhl, der war auf ein Dachboden gestellt werden, nach das letzt aus den Kindern Fuchsbaus aus in Armen zu drücken herausgewachsen. Sie presste die Hände stark zusammen und bot sich auf ein Weinen. Ich zog diese Tage vor, wenn fast bemerkte sie mich nicht, und trotzdem sooft sie meiner Sehkraft begegnete, schickte sie mir das schwache Lächeln. Aber die Tage gingen, wenn sie eine Kontrolle wirklich über sich verlor. Sie heulte. Niemals dächte ich, dass dieses süße und schmale Wesenchen zu aus sich solch Klänge auszugeben fähig ist. Aber meine Ratlosigkeit entsetzte mich dann am sehr. Aber es war meine Ratlosigkeit, die entsetzte mich dann am sehr.  
Niemals wollte ich so sehr, so dass irgendjemandes Wörter sich als die Wahrheit erwiesen haben. Die Tage gingen, wenn ich mir meinen früheren Enthusiasmus vor warf. Vielleicht das war meine Schuld, dass ich geglaubt hat. Dass ich allzu schnell geglaubt hat. Sooft ich Remus sah, schnitt es mir auf sich das Herz. _Ein medium Fleisch_ , so lustig, nichts hat passiert. Ich wollte, so dass seine Wörter ein Versprechen waren. So kann man er rütteln, mindestens einmal würde er Fleur anhören, so dass er entschuldigt hat, dass er uns diese Worte gegeben hat. Ich wusste, dass das ist unsinnig und grundlos, weil doch war das durchaus kein Versprechen. Das war lediglich eine fromm Wunsch. Aber der Werwolf, der wirklich soll ich anklagen, war weit entfernt. Mag sein er lauerte dann auf dieser, die ich doch liebte nicht weniger als Bill und Fleur.  
Die Augen beschlagen mir mit Nebel. Die brennende Kerze scheint lediglich dem verschmierten Fleck. Ich wisch Augen schnell, um loszuwerden völlig unnötig jetzt Tränen. Die Hand mir zittert, weil ich weiß, was soll ich jetzt aufschreiben. Ich soll aufschreiben, dass ich durchaus nicht Angst hatte. Dass ich die Situation akzeptiert und war für alle eine Unterstützung.  
Ich fühlte mich dann nicht als eine Stütze, und trotzdem wollten alle sich auf mich verlassen. Sooft ich ging aus das Hühnern füttern oder die Wäsche aufhängen, ich mied der Sehkraft das Haus. Ich gewann, dass er sich immer mehr neigt und wenn wir etwas schnell nicht machen werden, es wird zu spät. Das Dachgeschoss wird für immer abreißen und er wird wegfliegen zerzaust mit dem Wind. Das angebaute Stückchen der zweit Etage wird herunterfallen und er wird auf dem tiefer wachsenden Apfelbaum zerbrechen. Und der Rest wird abwärts einstürzen. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass ich dann in einer Speisekammer wird.  
Unserer einzigen Waffe sollte sein eine Liebe. Böse ist eine Waffe, wenn er diesen, wer mit ihr kämpfen will zuerst verletzt. Aber wir hatten nicht ander. Also mussten wir die Finger um die Schneide klammern. Der Himmel grauen.  
Ich soll die Flamme fortblasen, das Buch einschließen und wenigstens für einen Moment Augen anlehnen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich schlecht macht. Die Nächte werden durchaus nicht von jetzt wenig schlaflos. Im Gegenteil - nach so viel Jahren wieder habe ich vor den Augen Fleur dieses erste Tages. Sicher hat sie uns alle das Leben retten. Und ich sehe immer noch, wie ihr Nägel sich verlängern, wie die Schlüsse der Haare sich ergrauen und angleichend mit der Farbe zu den Federn.  
Dank dieser Kerze fühle ich den Druck in dem Herz wieder, der gleiche, der senkte mich nicht seit diesem Morgen als Percy wieder _das letzte Mal_ in der Fuchsbau aufgetaucht hat. Er hat mir diese restchen der Ruhe, die ich vorspielte, für das Gute der aller zu hab dann weggenommen. Ich erinnere mich an meine tatterigen Hände, den Holzlöffel, mit dem ich bemühte in dem Topf rühren. Und Zwiebelsuppe, der unmöglich ist mit der Schuld für alle Tränen zu belasten. Percy hat mir die Ruhe, Ginny und Artur weggenommen und hinausgegangen, mit der Tür knallen. Er hat ein Schuldgefühl gelassen. Von nun an war ich die schlechte Mutter.  
Es dämmert.  
Es ist Zeit, des Pergament das letzte Mal zu anfassen, die Kerze ausblasen und den letzten Tupfen stellen in der Hoffnung , dass zusammen mit Tinte in Karten einsickern wird obwohl ein bisschen der Erinnerungen.


	3. Die zweite Kerze: Gelbe

_Magnum incendium saepe parva scintilla excitatur  
Oftmals verursacht der kleine Funke das große Feuer_

 

Das war der gute, ruhige Tag. Ich schaffte sogar auf der Veranda einnicken, und vor komplett auskühlen hat mich Amelia gerettet. Dann meckerte sie durch den ganzen Abend über meine Unverantwortlichkeit. Ich sagte nicht, einfach lächelte ich rücksichtsvoll zu, dankbar für die Decke, mit der sie mich bedeckt hat. Der Fuchsbau hat schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, die Höhle zu sein. Unsere Kinder verbringen die meiste Zeit in der Schule, und das verursacht, dass manchmal kommt er mir vor, dass ich in einem Altersheim wohnt. Der Fluch, das die Magie uns geschenkt hat. Schon seit langem waren keiner Krieg oder Seuche, die die Verhältnisse ausgleichen könnte zwischen alt und jung.  
Jahre vor haben wir uns aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen, und der Fuchsbau hat angefangen zu von Hand zu Hand gehen. Jeder wirtschafte auf seine eigene Art, und dann lieferte er sie in die Herrschaft seiner Kinder aus. Immer vorfindet sich jemand, wer bleiben wollte. Im Zusammenhang damit uns ein Stock noch hinzugekommen, das Dach leckt nicht mehr, aber weiterhin haben wir der Ghul auf dem Dachboden. Es ist anders, und trotzdem spüre ich mit Leichtigkeit der Erinnerung über das junge, bis zum Wahnsinn verliebt Mädchen, in die Stapel an Ziegel und Holz angestarrt.  
Dann spürte ich, dass wir können alles. Immer noch hatte ich ein gutes Dutzend Jahre, das uneingeschränkte Herz der Liebe und die pulsierende Magie unter der Haut. Erstaunlich, dass irgendwo herum um uns der Krieg rasen hat, aber wir friedlich führten unsere Hände und Zauberstäbe, um erbauen ein Haus zu. Das ist wohl meine süßesten Erinnerungen. Ich kann den Kontrast zwischen meiner Kriegsjugendzeit und Jugendzeit Ginnys nicht ertragen. Immer noch Lust haben ich manchmal, meine einzige Tochter einfach fest drücken, sie zu wiegen, wie so, wenn sie ein Säugling war und wegnehmen ganz ihr Schmerz und Leiden, sie meinem tuend. Immer noch habe ich eine Lust auf das, obwohl sie jetzt das Mütterchen wie ich ist.  
Miserabel wird diese Chronik sein, wenn die wenigstens Handvoll die Daten und die Information nicht außer dem Strom meiner wehmütigen Erinnerungen auftauchen wird. Dumbledore und Harry haben uns in 1997 Jahr gesenkt. Noch vor der Fahrt Ginnys zu Hogwarts in '97 hell es passiert, dass die Trauung Bill und Fleurs verlegen man muss wird. Ein Jahr später hat Hermine angefangen, in seinem Reisetagebuch zu notieren. Inzwischen haben sie sogar auf eine Spur der Horkrux nicht gestoßen. Jahr 1999 haben während viel zu leiden und die Spaltungen verursacht, obwohl er anlassen sich sehr ruhig.  
Mit dem Beginn dieses Jahres Fleur ging gewissermaßen spärlicher auf einen Dachboden hinauf. Wir alle ein bisschen oftmals lächelten und hatten wir ein bisschen wenig Angst. Endlich war das Datum der Trauung erneut festgelegt worden. Meine Angst hat mit verdoppelter, erstickender Kraft zurückgekommen. Abends konnte ich nicht einschlafen, weil wenn ich mich in meinem alten, gekannten Bett hin legte, setzte etwas mir sich an der Brust. Ich konnte nicht atmen. So viel der Sache konnte schlecht fließen. Ich fühlte, dass das zu früh ist. Immer noch dauerte ein Krieg. Alle zwei Monate infolge dem komplizierten Verfahren durch Hermina ausgedachten wir erhielten Nachrichten. Mir brachten sie durchaus keine Erleichterung. Lange in der Nacht beobachtete ich den Mond und das beunruhigende Grau hinter einem Fenster und nur konnte die warme Anwesenheit des Artur mir die Atempause holen. Sondern auch das bin ich bald weggenommen worden. Selbst habe ich mich um das gebracht.  
September dieses Jahres war wie nie zuvor regnerisch. In dem Keller haben Pfützen sich zu versammeln angefangen, Ginny und ich haben ein paar Stunden gewidmet, um zu schützen sie passend vor dem Regen. Das Dach leckte, der Ghul heulte höllisch auf dem Dachboden, und der Eindruck, dass der Fuchsbau zusammen fällt, verließ mich nicht weder für einen Augenblick.  
Ginny sollte dem Januar des nächsten Jahres anfangen die nächste Etappe der Bildung. Ich war so stolz aus ihr! Selbst habe ich beschlossen den ander Pfad auszuwählen, ich habe der Familie und den Kindern mich gewidmet, ich will glauben, dass ich diese Entscheidung niemals bedauerte. Wenn die Frau eine Karriere aus wählt, muss er sich mindestens die fünf Jahre widmen. Es hat angenommen, dass sie dann zu den romantische Verbindungen oder eine Familie zu gründen keine Zeit haben.  
Das war der Dienstag. Einer aus dieser Regentage, dass man nicht unterscheiden kann. Artur bediente sich mit dem Flohpulver am Vormittag, ich wusste, dass er erst am Abend sein wird. Ich erwartete Percy hierfür. Ich hatte keine Nachricht schon seit längerer Zeit von ihm, und üblich mündete er gerade in solch Umständen.  
Ich fühlte mich in der Fuchsbau einsam, Ginny ist am frühen Morgen hinausgegangen, die Zwillinge sind schon vor langer Zeit ausgezogen. Sogar von Fern konnten sie mir Sorgen bereiten. Oftmals explodierten Flammen mir unter den Augenlidern, gut wusste ich, welcher Laden auf der Winkelgasse sie verdauen. Bill und Fleur legten in ihrem kleinem Milieu in dem nächsten angebauten Zimmer. Trotzdem musste ich sie doch füttern.  
Als ich beendete die Gelbrübe für den Brühe schneiden, schließlich hat Ginny zurückgekehrt. Sie hat mir geschienen irgendeine unpässlich, sie hat gefragt, wer ist zu Hause, und in der Stille hat sie sich Zwiebel zu schneiden gemacht. Das sah so aus, als ob dieses arme Gemüse hat ihr irgendein großes Unrecht zugefügt; die Nervosität ihrer Bewegungen entsetzte mich ein bisschen. Ich habe mich neben ihr gesetzt und ich bemühte mich zu abwarten. Ginny immer öffnete sich selbst früher oder später. An die Mauer gepresst, sie schlug in sich zu. Sie war wohl am leisesten aus meiner Kinder. Oftmals verbrachte sie die lange Stunden im Garten auf einer Decke, spielend einsam mit den Puppen. Immer wählte aber sie solch Plätze aus, wo war sie nahe ihrer Brüder.  
Wenn Ginny angefangen hat Tränen mit dem Saum der Schürze abzuwischen, ich habe anerkannt, dass sie bereit schon ist, um aufzuteilen sich mit mir seinem Kummer.  
\- Zwiebel - sie hat gesagt und mutig hat sie zugelächelt. Also noch nicht jetzt. Wieder hat etwas mir sich schmerzhaft auf Brüste gesetzt, die Atmung versperrend. Zwiebel war schon fast gar, ich habe langsam aufgehoben, Ginny die Zeit geben wollend und ich hat zu einer Speisekammer gegangen nach der Knoblauch. Augenblick später hat sie in Türen gestanden, das die vollen Fächer der Eingemachten beleuchtende Licht abschirmend.  
\- Ich bin schwanger - sie hat einfach gesagt. Ich habe kein Glas fallen lassen, ich habe die Hände nicht ringen. Einfach habe ich sie angesehen, als ob vor einem Augenblick hat sie mich in einer Fremdsprache überzeugt. Ich schaffen nicht zu reagieren. An dem Arm Ginnys habe ich das Gesicht Percys bemerkt.  
Niemals werde ich vergessen seine Sehkraft, ich werde nicht vergessen die Gefühle, gewissermaßen hat jemand mich stark in einen Magen geschlagen. Ich werde nicht vergessen, was hat er gesagt.  
Er hat sie hinter einen Ellenbogen aufgefangen und so umgedreht, dass sie hat sich in der Mitte der Küche wieder auffinden. Sie hat gequiekt, sehr vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz. Und wenigstens ich ziehe, über das zu so denken.  
\- Du Hure! - er hat gebrüllt.  
\- Percy! - ich habe vorwurfsvoll gestammelt, mit Mühe aus einer Speisekammer hinausgehend. Plötzlich hat mich von der Küche teilende eine Treppenstufe geschienen mir dem unüberwindbaren Hindernis. Er hat mich ignoriert. Nicht so habe ich meine Kinder großgezogen, nicht so.  
Ginny stand in der Mitte der Küche, in den Fußboden wie der zurechtgewiesene Welpe anstarrend. Ich habe mir gewünscht sie drücken und beteuern, dass alles fein sein wird. Wenigstens ich wusste, dass werden nicht da.  
\- Wer? Wem hast du gegeben, du Lappen? - er hat gesagt, an den Wangen erschienen ihm die roten Flecke. Er hat tief atmen. - Ich bemühe mich! Ich bemühe mich, um auszubessern alles, was unser dumm, tollpatschig Vater kaputt machen. Ich begann von vorne! Ich erlaubte mich zu demütigen lediglich so dass unsere Familie geachtet wurde! So niemand niemals könnte mir nicht in ein Gesicht zuwerfen "arm wie Weasley", "naiv wie Weasley". So niemand konnte mich der Blutsverräter benennen! UNS! Wir könnten mit die Malfoys gleichkommen, dumm! Noch das Jahr, zwei... - Er hat sich zu einem Fenster umgedreht.  
\- Percy! Auf Merlin, hör sofort auf. Wie kannst du? Willst du mit sie gleichkommen werden? Bist du verrückt werden? - Meine Stimme war gefährlich schrill, fast kratzig, völlig nicht wie die vernünftige Mutter. - Ginny? - ich habe zu ihr hin eingeschlagen. Sie hat den Kopf hochheben, sie hat die bisher gesenkten Hände hochgehoben. Sie hat gestreift ihr Bauch, sie hat sie an einer Brust gewunden und hat mir in die Augen direkt geblickt.  
Ich weiß nicht, was hat dann zuerst passiert. Ich habe die Folge der Ereignisse in dem Gedächtnis, anscheinend völlig nicht zusammengehend.  
Nach wenn Artur diese Eisstatue geworden, die ich schnell gehasst habe, bemühte ich mich kein sich an diesen Tag erinnern. Ich habe den Blumentopf mit irgendeinem vielfarbigen Blümchen aus einem Fensterbrett, bei dem Percy stand entfernt. Ich habe den Holzlöffel, den ich in einer Mitgift gekriegt habe los werfen. Täglich scheuerte ich den Tisch und die Arbeitsplatten manuell, bis sie eine Farbe völlig veränderten. Ich bedauerte, dass kann ich mir nicht leisten, um diesen Platz zu zerstören.  
Wenn Ginny den ersten Schritt in meiner Richtung gemacht hat, ich gewann, dass das ist schon ein Ende, dass Percy wird gleich atmen und er wird sagen: Entschuldigung, mein Schwesterchen, wie wenn er hat ihr Zeichnung durch Zufall verschlissen. Niemals hat er das gemacht. Vielleicht dieses Seufzer der Erleichterung, das meine Lungen dann nicht gesenkt hat, erstickt mich bis dato. Vielleicht das ist durchaus nicht die Folge des Bannes, wie Heiler sprechen.  
Das ist schon das Ende, ich habe nachgedacht, sich hat ein Sturm beruhigt. Mit dem Augenwinkel ich habe den schwebend Deckel allzu schnell bemerkt, die vorbildliche Hausherrin hat gewonnen, nicht die Mutter. Niemals hatte ich das Talent des Hellsehens. Ich zog vor, Bouillon als die eigenen Kinder zu retten. Ich habe sie aus den Augen lediglich für einen Augenblick verloren.  
Percy hat Ginny erwischt, er hat sie hinter Arme aufgefangen. Nicht mehr brüllte er. Er zischte boshaft.  
\- Es ist Potter, ja? Sag! Er hat zu dir auf der Hochzeit angekommen, sich selbst bedauern, der stümperhaft Held? Großer Potter, so heldenhaft, dass wir, die Kleinen, in Ohnmacht fallen! Diese alle Mädchen legen sich Seite an Seite vor ihm hin, weißt du? Und du? Du bist der gleiche! Das kleine Flittchen! Das hat die Mutter dich beigebracht? Und möglich das ist nicht Potter? Hast du dich mit jemand anders getröstet?  
\- Percy! Hör auf! Hör sofort auf. Geh aus! Geh aus und kehr nicht zurück! - ich habe gesagt, sich bemühend, so dass meine Stimme nicht erzittert.  
\- Noch nicht habe ich beendet! - er hat so heftig Ginny gerüttelt, dass ich Angst hatte, dass ich den Klang der zwei in ihr rasselnden Seelen gleich hören wird. Ich habe bewegt, um sie zu trennen. - Vor wem hast du Beine gespreizt? Und weißt du vielleicht nicht? Wie viele war es?  
\- Ich spreize meine Beine, vor wem ich will - sie hat mit Menge geflüstert, derer, ich kann meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, noch hatte sie vor einem Moment nicht in sich. - Hörst du? Das geht dich nichts an, wer tröstet mich über das, wie hat dieser Arsch bewegt die Welt erlösen! - Sie hat aus seine Händen ausgestoßen. Es hat mir sich vor Augen verdunkelt. Schon plötzlich war sie nicht meiner klein, dem Pflege brauchend Töchterchen. Sie sagte nicht Zunge, die ich meine Kinder beigebracht habe. Keine aus sie sagte es. Percy brüllte immer noch und winkte mit Händen.  
Ginny hat den Blick zu mir gehoben und in diesem Moment habe ich die fremde Frau vor mir gesehen. Die Frau, der ich nicht achten konnte, weil sie alle Grundsätze, die ich an ihr schätzte preisgegeben hat. Anstatt sie zu trennen, ich habe ihr ins Gesicht schlagen. Stark. Die an die Zärtlichkeiten gewöhnt Haut hat mir in einem Protest gebrannt.  
Sie hat mich angesehen mit der Sehkraft meines Töchterchens. Wieder konnte ich sie erkennen. Es hat aufgehört zu gezählt, dass sie mich, unsere Familie, und vor allem Harry verraten hat.  
\- Wie? Du? - sie hat geflüstert, die Augen hatte sie beunruhigend trocken, die Wangen blassen. Sie hat mir ausgewichen, sogar mir nicht in die Augen sehen, ignorierend meine sich sie zu anhalten, entschuldigen und beruhigen bemühenden Hände. Sie hat die Treppe langsam hinaufgegangen. Immer noch konnte ich selbst mir nicht erklären, was es so richtig passiert.  
\- Kein so habe ich euch großgezogen! Percy! Wie konntest du? Wie konntest du... Wo habe ich einen Fehler begangen? - den Schlusssatz habe ich geflüstert.  
\- Wie konnte ich? Frag besser ihr! Eine solch Schmach! Mutter, ich werde euch helfen. Das wird rechtlich fertig werden lassen. Wir werden ihr einen Nachnamen wegnehmen, bald werden alle vergessen - er sagte schon ruhig, sogar hat er sich an den Tisch setzen. Ich glaubte nicht, dass das mein eigener Sohn vor mir sitzt. Irgendeiner aus dieser ewig sich unter Beinen verwickelnden Krabben. Das ist der erwachsene Mensch, der lebt dank mir. Er sich benehmen wie in dem Fieber. Er sagte mit der kühlen und beherrschten Stimme, aber er konnte über die nervösen Schwankungen und den unangenehmen Aufblitzen in den Augen nicht herrschen.  
\- Schweig! Percy, noch einer Wort... - ich habe die Stimme gehoben. Ich wusste nicht, was geschieht es. Wie kann ein Tag so lang und voll des Schmerzes sein.  
\- Mutti, du verstehst nichts. Es ist nichts, schon habe ich eine Auflösung gefunden. Ein paar nützlicher Zauber und werden es so, als ob niemals hast du ihr zur Welt bringen. Ich habe Verbindungen... - er hat aufgestanden, wohl hat er verstanden, dass er ich nicht unterstützen kann.  
\- Geh aus! Zieh sofort weg! Geh aus und kehr nicht zurück!  
\- Du wirst sehen! Alle ihr werdet sehen, wenn den Todesser euch umstellen werden! Der, welches Name nicht genannt werden darf, werden ihr nicht fragen, wessen das ist ein Hurenkind!  
Die Türen haben geknallt.  
Ich habe empfunden, dass die Beine den Gehorsam mir verweigern und im letzten Augenblick hab ich auf einen Stuhl, den Percy vor einem Augenblick verlangsamt hat niedergesunken. Ich habe das Gesicht in beide Hände vergraben, feststellend mit Verwunderung, dass ich die Wangen tränennass hat. Ich habe übersehen, wenn ich angefangen habe zu weinen. Ich habe mir diesen Moment der Schwäche erlaubt, aber haben meine Gedanken sich schnell zu Ginny gewandt. Ich wusste nicht, was wird sie in dieser Situation machen. Hogwarts hat mir viel abgenommen, ich hat nicht schaffen ihr auswendig zu lernen. Sie war unvorhersehbar. Die Treppen hatte mir unüberbrückbar vorgekommen, als ob unbemerkt älter machen ich binnen der letzten Stunde. Schließlich habe ich an der Tür des ihr Zimmers gestanden und ich habe eine Hand auf sie gelegt. Ich habe das schwache Pulsieren der Magie ertastet, sie hat sie so leicht geschlossen, dass es ausgereicht hat, ich würde ein kleines bisschen stärker pressen, sie um aufzumachen. Dieser Zauber sollte nicht schließen.  
\- Ginny? - ich habe gesagt. Die Türen hat beunruhigend erglüht. Ich habe aufgeseufzt. Was wird jetzt mit meinem kleinen Töchterchen passieren? Werde ich sie jederzeit wiederhaben? Und was mit dem Leben, die ich für sie erträumt habe?  
Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht herunterbringen, dass während ich beobachtete die allzu hellen Nächte und sorgte mich um die ganze Drei, hat sie die große Nadel in diese brüchige Konstruktion unserer einzig Hoffnung hineingeschlagen. Ich konnte nicht mit ihr unterhalten. Meine an der Tür ruhende Hand empfing das helle Anzeichen, dass Ginny mir auch nichts zu sagen haben. Und doch war ich aber dann besorgt, ich hatte Angst um das, was hat Percy uns vorhergesagt, ich hatte Angst um das, was kann Ginny machen. Ich habe die nächsten Treppen überwunden, um anzuklopfen an das Zimmer Bill und Fleurs.  
\- Ich denke, dass Ginny mit dir unterhalten gewollt hätte, Fleur - ich habe gesagt. Meine Schwiegertochter hat lediglich zu mir geschielt, sie hat leicht zugelächelt und nach unten hinuntergegangen.  
\- Mutter, was ist passiert? - hat Bill gefragt. Ich konnte ihm das nicht erklären. Ich habe mich neben ihm aufs Sofa setzen, und er hat das zum ersten Mal gemacht. Er hat mich gedrückt, aneinander so wie ich ihn drückte die unzählige Menge der Male. Wohl in diesem Moment habe ich dessen, dass alle meine Kinder schon erwachsen sind gewesen. Die unveränderliche Naturgesetze: die Junge gewachsen sein, um sorgen für ihre Eltern zu. Die Zeit rennt nach vorne sehr schnell, und ich gebe, dass ich immer seltener mit ihm Schritt halten zu.  
Die Kerze brennt aus. Für die Ereignisse diesem Tag zu niederschreiben brauchte ich an viel mehr Zeit als gestern. Ich habe viele Kleckse gemacht, wenn ich mir Gedanken machen, wie diesen Mischmasch die schlechten Wörter und Gesten, über die ich nicht vergessen kann schreiben. Ich habe das lustige Lächeln Amelias vor den Augen, ich sehe die fröhlichen Augen Emillys, so ähnlichen zu meiner. Ich sehe Artur zurückzuschlagen in James. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich nichts dann gemacht hat, um vorzubeugen diesem Verlust. Jetzt weiß ich, dass jede Stunde, die wir in Einklang verbringen konnten, wertvoll war.  
Endgültig hat Ginny keine Karriere veranstaltet, weil - wie hielt ich - für ihre Sicherheit haben wir sie zu Charlie ausgekleidet. In Rumänien war es immer noch ruhig. Und was am wichtigsten - dort konnten uns nicht erwischen die schlechten Wörter. Erstaunlich, wie schnell verbreiteten Gerüchte sich in jener Zeit. Man kann erklären den Krieg für eine Zeit zu, doch jeder mit seinen Sachen beschäftigen sich.  
Ich bin heute ermüdet, es wird schwer mir zu eingeschlafen. Ich gewinne, dass ich ein mit der Magie pulsierendes Holz unter den Fingern riecht. Immer noch kehrt die plötzliche Wandlung Ginnys zu mir zurück. Ich möchte wissen, warum in ein Augenblick habe ich die berechnende, verachtenswerte Frau, und nicht mein Kind vor mir gesehen hat. Ich frage mich, ob zufälligerweise habe ich sich geändert.  
Ich weiß, dass was habe ich dann so unbesonnen zerstört ich niemals reparieren wird. Nicht mehr beschuldige ich Percy. Ginny war niemals schuldig. Vor langer Zeit habe ich mich versöhnt, dass ich bin nicht und ich war nie die ideale Mutter. Es war Artur, wer vorgewiesen sich diesem, der eine Elternschaft bewältigt hat. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er die Sache in die eigenen Hände nehmen kann, obwohl das durch die meiste Zeit hatte er der Fuchsbau an dem Kopf. Ich habe Kräfte schon, um zurückzukommen auf dieses Gespräch nicht, wenn alles ist verloren gegangen.  
Nicht lang später haben wir die Nachrichten dann wieder von Hermine bekommen. Ich schuldig fühlen mich, dass ich geradeheraus vergessen hat sie zu entgegensehen.  
Niemals habe ich erfahren, welche Wörter hat im Zimmer Ginnys gefallen, während ich mich an der Schulter meines älterer Sohn wie das kleine Mädchen aus weinte. Fleur hat sich erwiesen stärker, als wir alle dachten. Aber über das werde ich morgen erzählen. Die Kerze geht schon aus, und von dem Erdgeschoss höre ich Stimme Hermines. Wieder gegen das, dass ich die ältesten in der Fuchsbau sind, ich werde eine Mahnung bekommen. Angeblich soll ich sehr sich schonen, mehr schlafen, sehr regelmäßig essen. Ich frage nicht sie nach was. Seit langem fragen ich mich, warum sind wir so langlebig. Ob die Zauberer geboren werden danach lediglich, um immer noch zu kämpfen? Und der Zeit wie dieser sind widersprüchlich der Natur?  
Immer noch habe ich aber die Aufgabe zu ausführbar. Sofort werde ich meine schlechteste Erinnerung mit Sand zuschütten, um es ist auf einem Pergament geblieben deutlich. Die Kerze wird selbst ausgehen.


	4. Die dritte Kerze: Gelbe

_Causa morbi inventa curatio facilis est  
Nach die Ursache der Krankheit zu entblößen passiert eine Behandlung leicht_

Wir bereiten uns auf die Feiertage vor, nicht lang wird der Fuchsbau sich mit Kindern ausfüllen. Meine Enkelinnen haben sich mit Geschick zu dem Backen, dem Kochen und dem Hausputz gemacht. Hermine versteckt sich in unserer Bibliothek - er mag sich nicht unbrauchbar fühlen. Ich sitze während auf dem Dachboden, die Augen mag machen mit möglich den letzten Pullovern Weasleys herum. Den Pullovern, die schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört haben lediglich Weasleys Pullovern zu sein. Mit den gleichen Launen auf den Gesichtern seit viele Jahren tragen sie den Kinder der Potters, Albers, Leonards, Ringters und Jones. Seit einiger Zeit fange ich sie zu häkeln schon mit dem Beginn des Sommers, um sicher zu sein, dass ich mit alle erreichen wird.  
Zum ersten Mal seit den drei-und-hundert Jahren werde ich den Weihnachten einsam entstehen, obwohl das Haus wird wie gewöhnlich aus allen Nähten platzen. Ich irre umher Korridoren, suchend der Schatten, das - ich hoffe - mir werden Bekannte sein. Der Fuchsbau ist größer als jederzeit frühzeitig, und meine Knie niederbeugen sich schon nicht so wie sie sollen. Niemand lenkt die Gelenke erhitzenden Zauber wie Artur. Solch Tage wie dieser bestärken mich in einer Überzeugung, dass diese meine beschwer dich Merlin eine Chronik einmal sein nötig wird. Er wird ausreichen blicken, wie sorgenlos leben wir jetzt, obwohl die Vergangenheit in unserer Augen lauert. Was wird sein, wenn es fehlen wird der Zeugen?  
Schon kommt mit das Ende Novembers in der Fuchsbau Sabelle an, mein Kind der Trauer. Obwohl mit seine braune Haare und dunkel Augen durchaus nicht erinnert sie ihr eigene Mutter, während jeder ihr Bewegung bemerke ich Letice, die der Tag nach Weihnachten drei-und-fünfzig Jahre würde. Von Jahr zu Jahr ist es mir immer schwerer sie sich zu darstellen. Für immer wird sie in mein Gedächtnis bleiben dem Kind mit den angstvollen Augen und an den Bauch ineinander gefalteten Händen. Sogar schwanger sie sah aus, als ob sie sollte gleich im Wind wegfliegen.  
Ich erzähle ihr. Ich erzähle Sabelle, ein bisschen naiv glaubend, dass ich ihr Mutter vor mich hat. Nach dem Frühstück schließen wir uns in den kleiner Salon der Fuchsbau ein, wir setzen uns in den Sesseln bei einem Kamin und wir trinken den nach dem Haus duftenden Tee. Mein erste Ururenkelin ist vor langer Zeit schon aus sich bei meinen Füßen zu hocken und an Schokoladentörtchen zu naschen herausgewachsen. Jetzt oft setzt sie sich in dem Sessel aufgerichtet, sie zieht Brillen an und mit dem Notizbuch bewaffnet hört auf, mein Mädchen zu sein und die ernsthafte Professorin wird. Zum Glück hat sie diesen Aufblitzen in den Augen, den ich über viele Jahre betrachtete immer noch.  
Manchmal kommt Fleur zu uns an. Immer noch hübsch und aufgerichtet, trotz des Ablaufes der Jahre. Schon seit einiger Zeit kann ich sehen auf ihr lang, aufgelöst silbrig (jetzt wirklich) Haare und den Schüttelfrost nicht fühlen. Wenn ich behandelte Sabelle wie die Tochter, hatte das Mädchen dann zwei Mütter. Die Augen Fleurs wird wenig kalt, wenn meine Schwiegertochter sieht auf diese fremd-bekannt Frau und beide wir lächeln zu, als ob wir wollten sagen: _sieh, wie es uns gut geflossen hat_.  
Die Morgen verbringe ich mit Sabelle, ihr über die Helden, die Daten und die Schlachten erzählend. Über die Menschen schreibe ich in den Nächten, die Flamme der Kerze ist schwankend, so wie meine Feder. Wir sind so langlebig, und unser Gedächtnis so behindertes. Wir erinnern uns an das, was wollen wir nicht, während die schönste Augenblicke sich in unserem Verstand verwischen. Unabhängig von das, wie stark werde ich konzentrieren, weiß ich schon nicht, welche Blumen hat Artur mir geschenkt, wenn er mich um eine Hand bat. Aber erinnere ich mich an am die Farbe des Himmels hinter einem Fenster, in dem Tag, wenn alles, für was arbeiteten wir so viele Jahre lang, hat sich in kleine Stücke zerbrechen.  
\- Großmutter? - Sabelle hat gestern mir meinen langen Monolog über die Anfangsjahre des Regierungs Minerwas durchgerissen. Ich habe, zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie es sicher durchaus nicht hörte, beschäftigt über etwas anderes nachzudenken.  
\- Ja, Liebling? - ich habe an sie prüfend angesehen und ich habe gegriffen nach die Tasse mit dem Tee.  
\- Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht. Wie... Ihr lebtet mit euch über die ein hundert Jahre, stimmt?  
\- Ein hundert und vier, wenn wir wollen genau sein - ich habe leis gesagt, immer noch nicht wissend, auf was geht sie zu.  
\- Ich kann mich nicht ausmalen, dass sie sich streiten. Das heißt... Als das kleine Mädchen nahm ich für die unumstößliche Tatsache, dass Menschen sich einfach lieben und leben so wie ihr. Aber...  
Ich habe aufgeseufzt.  
Sabelle ist in vielerlei Hinsicht der genaue Gegensatz seiner Mutter. Letice war zart, gewissermaßen aus Sonnenstrahlen gewoben. Die Haare so hellen, dass fast weiß sie hat von Ringters geerbt. Sie hatte grauen Augen und milchig Teint. Alles war hell, blass und biegsam in ihr. Nach die Mehrheit meiner Enkelkinder hat auf eine oder andere Weise durch der Fuchsbau durchzogen, war ich auf Letice nicht vorbereitet - meine erste Urenkelin. Ich war anfällig, sie wenigstens für einen Moment von einem Auge freizulassen, weil es schien, dass es lediglich leicht ausreichen wird zu andrücken, um die Knochen zerbrechen ihr zu.  
Während Sabelle ist das Kind der Erde. In der Kindheit konnte sie die ganzen Tage verweilen sich in dem Sandkasten, ihr pausbackigen, rosigen Wangen waren üblich von Schlamm schmutzig. Niemand aus unser verdächtigte, dass sie die alt Geschichte und Tatsachen einmal anstatt Sandes aufscharren wird. Selbst wenn ich einmal gedacht habe, dass Sabelle einer Forschung sich widmen wird, ich würde vermuten eigentlich, dass sie wird der Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts sein. Der der Geschichte jenseits des Ozeans so groß, dass sogar die Magie eine Reise nicht erleichtert. Sabelle hat ausgekämmt den Pony mit den Fingern und sie hat mich abwartend angesehen. Als gewissermaßen bat sie, so dass ich, was will sie wirklich fragen vermutet habe.  
\- Aber? - ich habe sanft gefragt. Es war kein so dass wollte ich, so dass sie wusste nicht. Einfach das ist irgendeiner aus wenige Themen, denen ich nicht zurückkehren mag. Deswegen habe ich die dritte Kerze erst heute eingeschaltet. Immer noch gewann ich, dass die letztens aufgeschriebenen Worte über mir übernehmen.  
\- Na ja... - sie lächelt zu. - Dann hat es sich herausgestellt, dass Menschen aber sich manchmal streiten. Und desto schwerer es ist mir zu glauben, dass du und der Großvater...  
\- Ja, ich und der Großvater sehr sich lieben hat. Und denk niemals, dass ein dieser Streit, über den ich dir letztens erzählte, irgendetwas geändert hat.  
\- Was solch hat es passiert? - das ist irgendeines aus dieser Fragen, die scheinen am geradesten auf der Welt. Sabelle hat mich durchdringend angesehen, die Ellenbogen an Knie stellend. Sie war wie Hermine, sie grub bis zu einem Ende. Ihr Kindheit füllten die Rätsel und die Überlegungen aus.  
Ich habe hochgehoben die schon fast leer Tasse zu die Münder, um zu Zeit gewinnen.  
\- Sabelle, ich weiß, dass es manchmal dir scheinen konnte, dass ich ein makellos saubere Person war. Aber sicher weißt du selbst schon, dass solch Menschen nicht existieren. Dir die Geschichten unserer Familie erzählend, ich das Jahr 1999 und ein paar spätere Jahre herumgegangen hab. Bestimmt hast du das bemerkt.  
Niemals frühzeitig war es mir so schwer. Ich fühlte mich ein kleines bisschen wie ein Kind, das hat eine Blumenvase zerschlagen, und jetzt soll sich dazu zugestehen. Und aus der zweit Seite zog meine Angst die Kraft aus den grundverschiedenen Abgründen. Immer noch erinnerte ich mich an die begeisterten Augen der Fünfjährige, wenn ich _Lumos_ warf. Ich fühlte den Tastsinn der kleinen, aber starken mir einen Zopf flechtenden Finger. Sabelle hat dann mir gesagt, dass ich die Mondkönigin sind. Sie hatte am höchstens acht Jahre. Ich war die erste Person, der sie zugelächelt hat. Ich wollte ihr nicht verlieren.  
\- Bestimmt weißt du, dass wenn Ginny schwanger werden hat, hat sie nach Rumänien umzogen.  
\- Aus Sicherheitsgründen, stimmt? Dort war es immer noch ruhig, und Charles und Helen selbst haben das vorgeschlagen, ja? - sie hat mit einer solch Miene gesagt, als ob jemand fragte sie in der Schule ab.  
\- Ja... - ich wollte in diesem Moment verstummen, aber etwas ordnete mir an weiterreden: - Das ist nicht vollkommen die Wahrheit, Blümchen. Charlie hat Ginny bei sich unterbringen haben auf meine Bitte. Und wirklich hat das Haus zu Helen gehörte, und meine Bitte war sehr entschlossen.  
\- Und was sagte Ginny auf dazu? - Sabelle hat wieder gezeigt, dass sie die den Kernpunkt treffende Frage stellen kann.  
\- Nachdem sie hat mir von der Schwangerschaft gesagt, sie hat mir nicht weder ein Wort angerufen. Sie hatte lediglich die neunzehn Jahre und immer noch war es in sie viele aus einem Kind. Aber Artur... Artur hat nicht einverstanden sein mit mir. Sobald ich über einen Umzug erinnert habe, hat er protestiert. Ginny immer sein Augenstern war.  
\- Aber du hast seinen Willen durchsetzen.  
\- Ja. - ich habe gedankenverloren genickt. - Ich habe alles selbst, hinter den Rücken Arturs veranstaltet.  
\- Und Ginny? Lehnte sie sich nicht auf? - Sabelle konnte am deutlichsten nicht vergleichen das Porträt Ginnys, welche sie kennt, mit dieser von vor den siebzig Jahren. Was seltsam, üblich verwandten wir die Vornamen aller Familienangehöriger während unserer Gespräche, obwohl außerhalb dieser Zimmer war jeder älter als die Eltern dem "Großvater" oder der "Großmutter".  
\- Ginny erlebte seine Stürme selbst. Derart, dass wir manchmal nicht wussten, wann wütet ein Sturm.

 _21 Oktober_  
 _1999_  
 _Manchmal frage ich, ob dessen alles habe ich nicht ausgedacht. Habe ich mich nicht an diese ausgedachte Liebe geklammert für über zehn Jahre, etwas gedankenlos, aber hartnäckig. Ich habe dieses Jahr vor langer Zeit für mich ausgerissen, und dann bettelte ich um die Stunden und die Minuten, der ich soll nicht brauchen._  
 _Mich irritiert alles in diesem Haus. Das, was erinnert mich an dem Fuchsbau, und das alles, was extrem verschieden sein. Ich kann nicht die Mitleid in Helens Sehkraft und Charlies Verlorenheit zu ertragen. Und dem schlimmsten sind die Morgen und die Abende, wenn sie setzen sich zusammen in der Küche und einfach sprechen. Ich gewinne, dass Helen haben nichts sich nicht ausdenken musste._  
 _Was konnte ich von der Liebe als eine Zehnjähriger wissen? Dann konnte ich mögen, verehren, liebe ihn so wie ein neues Modell des Besens, das ich auf einer Schaufensterauslage bemerkt habe, aber den konnte ich nicht haben. Wenig mehr wusste ich von der Liebe als Elfjähriger und Fünfzehnjähriger. Dann angekommen hat das, was Mutter die Vorkriegszteit bennent, und ich wusste immer noch nicht, dass ich habe das alles augedacht, mich an diesen Gedanken klammernd._  
 _Und schlimmsten, dass seine Liebe auch ich habe ausgedacht._  
 _Ich habe genug von ihr Augen, warm, ganz warm Augen der Helen, in dem irritierenden Farbton des Honigs, mich mitfühlend anstarrenden, mit dem Verstehen, mit dem Sorge. Ich will nicht ihr Sorge und das Mitleid, weil ich weiß hervorragend, dass sie nicht wahr sind. Das Mitgefühl ist nicht das, auf was wartest du, wenn du Menschen, dass er ein Kind erwarten verkündest. Ich hatte die Hoffnung auf die Blumen, die Umarmungen und die Glückwünsche nicht! Aber ich erwartete nicht eine Portion Flüche und die brennende Wange._  
 _Ich kann das aufschreiben, unterstreichen_ \- **ich bin schwanger**. _Und das ist nicht der Frucht der Liebe, wie das bezeichnen diese alle mit dem Leben gelangweilt für die genauso gelangweilt Heimchen am Herd schreibenden Schriftstellerinnen. Das Obst der Dummheit. Ja, das schneller._

Ich weiß nicht, warum hat Ginny sich für die Memoiren zu schreiben entschieden. Niemals zeigte sie die Neigung zu schreiben das was wichtig war, sie gern nicht Notizen machen. Nach diesem erste Eintrag beurteilend, konnte sie lediglich so ihren Emotionen freien Lauf lassen. Das Pergamentpapier ist voll der Kleckse, der Streichungen, und alle Tupfen das ist die winzigen Löcher. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dann selbst, so weit entfernt von mir war.

_Helen, trotz seiner Behinderung, ist irgendeine aus dieser irritierenden, energievollen Persönchen. Sie ist klein, mit Leichtigkeit könnte sie gehalten werden zu jünger als ich. Sie hat Lockenhaare, die Längen gerade solch, dass sie nicht widmen muss, um ihnen viel Zeit._  
 _Manchmal man muss die Augen zusammenkneifen, weil auf sie zu sehen weh tut. Hervorragend weiß ich, warum hat mein Bruder die Aufmerksamkeit zu ihr gerichtet._  
 _Sie ist in diesem Haus wie ich geschlossen. Aber es scheint, dass sie das durchaus nicht bemerkt. Wenn Charlie ist nicht da, sie verbringt die lange Stunden bei einem Computer und benennt das eine Arbeit. Ich sitzen bleiben in dieser Zeit in einem Zimmer, der wohl ich soll anzufangen seinem zu benennen. Ich will aus ihm nicht hinausgehen. Und umso schon Lust haben ich nicht auszugehen. Ich kann diese fremd klingen Sprache nicht, ich habe Angst dieser Menschen._  
 _In diesem Haus fühle ich mich wie in dem Territorium des Feindes. Ich kann mich nicht wieder einfinden unter diesen alle Muggelngeräte. Die Küche erinnert in nichts an das, was kenne ich. Obendrein die Schränke sind weitaus zu niedrig für mich._  
 _Seit wann bin ich hier angekommen, zwölf die Male hat Helen mir in solch oder die ander Art bot das Gespräch und die Hilfe. Das gibt durchschnittlich eine irritierende Frage zu den zwei Tagen._

Wenn ich mich auf zu Hause zu bleiben und die Mutterschaft nicht entscheiden, sicher habe ich mich gewidmet der Geschichte, wie Sabelle. Während ich in Hogwarts lernte, war ich irgendeine aus der wenige Personen, die auf den Vorträgen Binns nicht einnickten. Stimmt, ich langweilte mich, besonders später, wenn ich ein Programm überholt habe mit meinen Bettlektüren. Aber die Geschichte faszinierte mich immer. Wie geschieht das, dass manche immer noch dauern, zwischen den nächsten Ziffern der Daten gefangen, und das Gedächtnis nach ander stirbt?  
Meine Mutter wiederholte immer, dass der einflussreichste Gegenstand für die junge Hexe ist die Zauber. Jede Sommerferien unterrichtete sie mich der nächsten Hauszauber. Wirklich niemals mochte ich sie. Aber endlich sind sie für mich natürliches etwas geworden, und doch klagt sie nicht auf die Luft oder auf das, dass wir an jeder Hand haben der fünf Finger.  
Immer noch halten die Ravenclaw darstellenden Illustrationen mir vor den Augen an. Ihr Lebenslauf taucht in der Geschichte Hogwarts auf als erste. Ich erinnere mich bis dato an ihr Schmuck und meine Begeisterung. Ich war neun, wenn Mutter mir endlich erlaubt hat dieses verschlissene, dicke Buch zu lesen. Obwohl die Illustrationen waren des Durchschnittes der Qualität, mit Leichtigkeit konnte ich mich ausmalen, wie das Material des Kleides Rowenas glitzert rücksichtsvoll, und der Schmuck glänzt.

_30 August 1998, die Heide etwa im Süden Schottlands_  
 _Der Sommer endet. Wir sollen sich in Richtung einer Zivilisation richten, wenigstens danach, um versorgen sich mit den wärmeren Kleidungen zu. Unser Zelt erfordert eine Reparatur. Schon seit langem haben wir Kerzen nicht, mit Zauberstab in einer Hand zu schreiben ist ziemlich schwierig.  
Ron hat eine Wache soeben beendet, er hat in das Zelt mit der Geschichte Hogwarts in einer Hand hineingegangen. Mir wird übel, jedes Mal wenn ich auf dieses Buch blicken werde._

_Dem Morgen 31 August_  
 _Das ist die Brosche! Die Mehrheit der Nacht haben wir für die Porträts Rowenas zu durchschauen gewidmet._  
 _Lediglich taucht eine Brosche auf irgendeinem aus sie auf an das Kleid der Gründerin angesteckt. Auf ander sie ist so kunstvoll in Haare eingeflochten worden, dass wir ihr frühzeitig nicht entdeckt haben. Auf ander ist er während dem Teil des Hintergrundes._  
 _Wann saß ich gestern an dem fast leeren Blatt der Papier, mir fragen, über was schreiben, wenn schon wirklich geschieht es nichts, in das Zelt hat Ron hineingegangen. Er hat sich neben mir gesetzt und hat mir über eine Schulter hineingesehen._  
 _\- Hast du eine Kraft, um schielen noch einmal auf das zu? - er hat ein Buch vor mir gelegt. Ich habe ihn angesehen ermüdet und verleidet._  
\- Lediglich wenn etwas hast du gefunden - ich habe zurückgeschlagen.  
\- Ich habe. 

Sabelle konzentrierte sich niemals auf die Geschichte Hogwarts. Er kennt sie selbstverständlich, aber wird er immer in dem Ring ihrer Interessen dominieren das, was für mich war einfach eine Wirklichkeit. Es ist seltsam um sein Leben als über die Geschichte denken. In ein hundert nächsten Jahren (das ist wie der Augenblick) diese Zeit wird fern wie die Zeiten der Gründer sein.  
Nach dem Krieg diese letzt man hat die früher Zeiten benannt, was dumm und lächerlich ist. Wie kann mann über das, was war vor Hogwarts vergessen? Die viele fiktionalisierten Geschichten hat entstanden, der die Autoren - und besonders die Autorinnen - verbanden die Gründer in die Paare in allen wahrscheinlichen Konfigurationen, am oftmals dermaßen von der Wahrheit abweichend, wie das ist lediglich möglich. Ich habe gelesen ein paar solch Bücher. Nach das, wie in irgendeiner aus sie verfolgte ich die täglich Schicksale von einen Kamin benutzend Rowenas (hundert Jahre vor erfindung des Flohpulvers!), ich habe zu dem Schluss kommen, dass ich bei der Version der Beginn Hogwarts, die meine Mutter mir erzählt hat bleiben wird. Das ist sie.  
Wenn die Mauern der Schule hat schon entstanden, und die erste Schüler haben sich mit Magie bekannt machen, hat Helga Zwillinge zum wiederholten Mal geboren. Ihr Ehemann, geachtet, aber armer Hufflepuff, war außer sich vor Freude. Und doch lauerte ein Neid in dem Schloss und sie sollte von dieser Seite, aus der niemand das erwarten würde angreifen.  
In dieser Zeit hat Gryffindor verwitwet sein, seine Ehefrau hat kinderlos gestorben, und er hat ihr eine Treue geschworen. Obwohl die Gründer ihren Anführer niemals ausgewählt haben, erfreute Godric sich des größten Respektes. Aber das war Slytherin, wer wünschte eine Macht.  
Rowena war am jüngsten von der Vier, frühzeitig zur Waise machen, am sehr schätzen sie ein Wissen. Sie hatte Augen in der Farbe des bewölkten Himmels, die Milchgesichtsfarbe, die roten wie Blut Münder und die langen schwarzen Haare wie die Flügel des Raben. Sie verbrachte die lange Stunden in ihren Gemächern. Wodurch kennen wir die viele nützlichen Zauber jetzt. Anfangs bemerkte sie die kleinen Gesten und die Lächeln Salazars nicht.  
Es hat so dass passiert wenn Rowena sich zu einer Spazierfahrt hinbegeben hat nach den Geländen Hogwarts, das Pferd hat durchgegangen. Salazar hat sich im Augenblick bei ihr auffinden. Er hat die Frau in eine Burg hingebracht, und am anderen Tag hat er offiziell einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Rowena hat mit der Antwort zögern, weil im Grunde genommen Salazar eine Angst immer in ihr erweckte. Sie achtete ihn aber für die Erfahrung, die er sammelte der einige Dutzend Jahre lange als sie.  
Auf dem Schloss hat ein Medikus erschienen, um betrachten das angeschwollen Bein Ravenclaws zu. Er kam täglich fast durch ein paar Wochen, und Rowena verschob die Antwort in dieser Zeit für Salazar. Der Medikus war kaum ein paar Jahre von ihr älter, er hatte das ehrliche Lächeln, die starken an die Arbeit gewöhnt Hände und die tiefe Stimme. Er stammte aus einer Muggeln-Familie, und doch herrschte er über eine Magie. Niemand unterrichtete er die Zauber niemals, also hat Rowena diese Pflicht mit Lust aufgenommen. Selbst hatte sie die viele die Behandlung betreffenden Fragen. So hat die vier Monate vergangen.  
Die Kinder Helgas stellten die erste Schritte, von der älteren Geschwister gestützten. Aus Hogwarts hat viele hervorragenden Zauberer schon hinausgegangen, das Ansehen der Schule wuchs. Die Vier stellte immer mehr Dienst an, das Schloss passierte unabhängig. In der gegenwärtigen Situation seine einzige Erben waren die Söhne Helgas. Gutmütiger Hufflepuff dachte aber durchaus nicht an das, mit der Arbeit in Pferdeställen beschäftigt, weil über die Tiere liebte er seine Ehefrau und die Kinder lediglich.  
Salazar kochte mit dem inneren Zorn. Der älterer Sohn Helgas hatte erst fünf Jahre, und doch wies er das Talent über die Magie zu herrschen nach. Als Slytherin einen Wind gezwungen hat, um dieser zu das Kind geradeaus in die Strömung des Flusses geschoben hat, der Knirps hat sich leicht erhoben und rücksichtsvoll auf dem zweite Ufer niedergesunken. Bald vor einer Seite auf zweite zu flattern hat das Lieblings-, obwohl gefährliche Spiel der Schützlinge Hogwarts geworden.  
Salazar musste zugeben, dass die Kinder Helgas, wenigstens beschmutzt, laut und unhöflich, wieder auffinden sich unter der Pflege der Magie auf. Unwürdig! Er laut ausrufen in seinen Burgverliesen, die Brosche in der Form des Raben beschwörend aus. Er konnte den Affront nicht ertragen, letztens sah er immer oftmals Rowena mit diesem Medikus von Muggeln ab. Von nahe des Halbjahres hat sie ihm die offizielle Antwort nicht gegeben.  
Bald hat er das Geschenk zu seiner Auserwählter gelenkt, und sobald sie eine Schnalle gesteckt hat, hat sie einen Wunsch empfunden, um Slytherin zu erblicken und persönlich ihm danken. An ihre Türen hat Darius angeklopft, er in der Hand halten den aus gewöhnlichen Blumen geflochtenen Kranz. Was die ihrer unwürdige Gabe, hat Rowena nachgedacht, lautlos einem Mann, den sie liebte ausweichend.  
Nicht den drei Tagen vorbeigegangen, und auf dem Schloss hat das Festessen aus der Gelegenheit der Verlobungen Salazar und Rowenas stattgefunden. Das Mädchen von Glück leuchten, die Gäste haben die Aufmerksamkeit auf die schöne ihr das Gewand über ein Herz zusammenheftende Brosche gerichtet. Die Vorbereitungen für die Vermählungen hat gestartet werden. Alle haben bemerkt, dass aus heiter, ein bisschen abwesende Frau hat Rowena sich verwandelt in die kühl, giftsvoll Hexe. Sie trennte sich nicht mit ihrer Brosche.  
Darius kam noch paarmal in eine Burg, aber schnell hat er diesen Brauch überhäuft, verleidetet mit den Beleidigungen.  
In dieser Zeit Gespräche führen Ravenclaw mit dem Zwergen. Es war die stolze und ehrenhafte Rasse, ihr Vertreter lebten in Einöden, wo standen ihre sauber und gepflegt, dank der Magie, über die es weder dann, noch heute nicht von einem Menschen einen Traum haben verborgene Behausungen. Die große Vier wünschte ein Bündnis mit Zwergen eingehen, um das Lebewesen der Magie kennenlernen und die Hilfe der Burg in einer Klarheit zu halten erlangen.  
Dieses Abends sollte es durchlaufen eine aus den letzten Treffen, also in Hogwarts angekommene Hundert der Zwerge, mit ihre stolzer, aber heiterer Königin obenan. Zu das Anordnen sich mit den Zwergen hat man Rowena hinbegeben,weil sie war sanftmütig, und zugleich entschlossen. Und doch werft dieser Tag dem Schatten auf ganz unserer Geschichte. Wenn die Zwerge auf irgendeine aus ihrer Bitten nicht einverstanden sein haben, Ravenclaw hat sie mit dem Zaubern unterjocht in dem Anfall des nun an sind Zwerge den Zauberern unterstellt. Immer noch bleibend stolz und ehrenhaft.  
Und so, dank der Magie der Königin der Zwerge haben Augen Rowenas sich eröffnet. Wenn der Zauber war gebrochen, hat Ravenclaw auf Knie gefallen vor die Zwergekönigin und sie um Vergebung flehen. Sie bat um die Hilfe in den eigenen Zauber zurückzunehmen.  
In die Nacht nach diesem Ereignis schlief Rowena nicht. Sie hat alle Fehler der letzten Wochen bemerkt und sie wollte die Brosche zu wegwerfen. Dann aber irgendeine aus der Zwerge-Hofdamen vor ihr aufgetaucht. Gesicht des Zwergin flossen mit Tränen herab, und ihr Augen passierten mit jedem Augenblick größer. Entschieden hat sie der Brosche zu Verfall verboten. Sie hat sie in ihre zarte Hände genommen und gesagt, dass die volle Düsternis aus ihr von der Königin beseitigt worden war.  
Rowena schluchzte durch die sieben nächsten Tage, und betreute über sie soeben diese Zwergin. Wenn der Woche vorbeigegangen hat, Slachtka hat seine Frau gewaltsam aus einer Botschaft hochgehoben und sie hat ihr eine Brosche in die Haare gesteckt. Seit dieser Zeit war die Zierde empfindlich machen auf sogar das kleinste Symbol der Lüge und die Übel.  
Die Zwerge zu unterdrücken war die letzte schlechte Tat Rowenas.  
Der geliebt Medikus hat in die fernen Länder hinausgefahren, um ausbilden lassen sich immer noch zu, und endlich hat er sein eigene Schule der Magie gegründet.  
Slytherin vergiftete sich bis zum Ende seiner Tage mit dem eigenen Neid, bis er schließlich den einzigen Ort auslassen musste, welches jederzeit liebte er. Hogwarts hat in den Händen der Kinder Hufflepuffs geblieben, die sich erwiesen haben derart würdig die Magie und die Macht, dass die Zauberei bis heute in den Schlumauern lernt ist.  
Eine solch Version der Legende über die Gründer erzählte mir die Mutter. Niemand hat aber ihr in der Geschichte Hogwarts überschrieben, also konnte Hermine von ihr nicht wissen. Während Harry hatte niemand, ihm die Zaubermärchen erzählen. Lediglich konnte Ron die Geschichte verknüpfen, die ich ihm erzählte, wenn er nicht einschlafen konnte, mit den Gespenstern, die gaben sie keine Gelassenheit sogar im Wachzustand.  
In der Welt, in der die Ghule wohnen in Dachböden, in dem wenn Einkäufe machen, kannst du auf der Hauself stoßen, und in der Bank bedient dich ein Kobold, in der Welt, in der du selbst eine Hexe bist, ist es nicht schwer die Angst vor den Monstern zu beherrschen. Durch die fünf Studienjahre in Hogwarts kann man viele Lebewesen sehen, das die Muggeln im Voraus hätten für den Monstern aus den Alpträumen erklärt.  
Und trotzdem unsere Kinder - wie alles in der ganzen Welt – wecken ihre Eltern auf, weil etwas unter ihre Bett oder in dem Schrank lauert.  
Und später gewachsen sie und es herausstellen, dass diese Monster in sie stecken.  
Nicht lang nach der erste Schlacht um Hogwarts - wie haben Historiker sie benannt - ich habe mich überzeugt, dass Monster nicht immer unbekannt sind. Und nicht immer wird die Flamme einer Kerze ausreichen, um sie loszuwerden.  
Ich erinnere mich an dieses Gefühl, diese lähmende Angst. Wenn ich die Augen zudrücken, und der Wind tobt hinter einem Fenster, höre ich das unheilvolle Brummen immer noch.  
Bill schwach wie ein neugeborene Kätzchen in nächstem Augenblick versucht mir eine Wange aufzuschneiden. Die während der Grimasse verkrümmten Narben und das Brummen, das Brummen, das in der Luft vibrierende Brummen.  
Ich habe den Atem angehalten.  
Plötzlich das Zischen würdig der wütend machen Kätzin. Der Froschlaich. Das Krachen. Fleur, völlig wie nicht Fleur. Gefährlich. Hässlich. Entsetzlich.  
Die absolute in den Ohren klingelnde Stille. Der Moment, in dem ich gewesen habe, dass ich in einem Zimmer mit zwei Bestien bin. Und in den Winkeln stehen die Statuen, die einmal meine Söhne und die Tochter waren. Alle waren mir teuer.  
Fleur hat die langen, borstigen Haare auf den Rücken zurückgeworfen, mit der Farbe angleichen an die Federn der Taube. Noch einmal hat sie gezischt. Ich habe bemerkt, dass die weit ausgebreiteten Finger enden mit den tödlich langen Klauen.  
Mein Herz schlug stark und schief, ich verwunderte mich, dass es nicht zu hören sein über dem Brummen und Laich. Die Augen Ginnys, hastend, suchenden. Sie hatte niemals den Angst vor der Monster unter dem Bett hervor. Die Zwillinge standen unter dem Fenster den Rücken aneinander.  
Später, weitaus später hat Fleur uns entschuldigt für diese _klein Vorstellung_. Und ich habe gewesen, dass diese wahren Monster manchmal unter unserem Dach wohnen, sie lachen, sie essen, sie laufen lernen, sie sagen _Ich liebe dich, Mutter_ , lediglich danach zu endlich zerstören alles, was liebte ich jederzeit. Und am bösesten, dass sie dabei lediglich den Menschen bleiben.  
Ich habe mir versprochen, dass schon werde ich nicht zu dieser Sache zurückkehren, und trotzdem denke ich immer noch an das. Die Flamme der Kerze flackert unruhig. In dem Zimmer ist es etwas Kälte, ich soll den Zauber lenken, wenn ich nicht will, morgen die Teiche mir beklagen sehr als üblich würden.  
Heute sitzend, kann ich schlaflos leicht mich ausmalen, dass das alles hat nicht passiert. In die Fantasie habe ich die rotbraunen Haare, die gescheiten Augen, die geraden Finger immer noch. Und doch atme ich mit einer ander Luft. Ich habe überlebt das alles. Der Tod, die Geburten, die Trauungen und die Abschiede. Der Zeit-Turner gäbe sicher wenig. Doch selbst weiß ich nicht, was hätte ich ändern gewollt.  
Wenn ich den Lauf der Ereignisse verändert habe, manche wären glücklicher, ander nicht. Schrecklich ist das die Möglichkeit. Aber verführerisch.  
Ich könnte die erste Lächeln Amelias und Emilys sehen. Ich geben würde Ginny ein Glück, weil niemand weiß so gut wie ich, dass sie ihn so viel nicht gekriegt hat, wie viele sie brauchte. Aber würde ich verhindern dass, was was mit Letice hat passiert, wenn wissend, dass es mir nicht gegeben wird Sabelle zu kennenlernen?  
Die Wahlen.  
Im Laufe der Zeit haben meine Entscheidungen sich auf das die entsprechenden Farben auf den weihnachtlich Pullover beschränkt. Ich habe Steuerruder mir jünger übergeben. Amelia auskommen hervorragend, ich sehe das eigene Spiegelbild in ihr. Er scheint mir lediglich sehr heiter, fröhlich und lächelnd. Dumm von mir. Beide wir haben ein Kind verloren. Percy. Letice. Beide wir haben ein paar falsche Wahlen vollbracht und wir haben die viele notwendigen Entscheidungen aufgenommen.  
Ich will für sie mich hier nicht entschuldigen. Schon weiß ich seit langem, dass der Zeit-Turner wirklich uns nicht helfen könnte.  
Die Kerze geht aus. Schade. Ich gewinne, dass ich schaffen nicht zu niederschreiben soviel dier wichtigen Sachen hat. Soviel die Gesten, die Blicke und die Wörter, über die kann man nicht vergessen, weil sie sind so wichtig, sehr wichtig für ganz unserer Familie.


	5. Die vierte Kerze: Gelbe

_Odero, si potero; si non, invitus amabo_   
_Ich werde hassen, wenn ich werde schaffen, wenn nicht, gegen mich ich lieben werde._

Erstaunlich, wie der Krieg schleppt sich hinter uns wie ein Schleier in der Farbe der Asche.  
In der Fuchsbau haben sich alle versammelt. Es ist schön. Es ist so, wie es soll sein. Schon setzen wir uns seit Jahren bei dem gemeinsamen Tisch, jedes Jahr kommt uns an eine oder die zwei Gesichter, alle friedlich altern wir.  
Die Feiertage hatten wir weiß dieses Jahr. Das Dach der Fuchsbau hat mit Reif bedeckt werden, und in den Fenstern auf dem Dachboden hat der Frost die unheilvollen Bilder ausgeschnitzt. Bill hat sich zum ersten Mal an dem Gipfel des Tisches gesetzt; es hat wehgetan, sogar verdächtigte ich nicht, dass es so sehr wehtun wird, dass mein altes Herz noch so beklagen kann. Diesen Schmerz ist verwundernd, der Schmerz, den ein Verlust bringt.  
Bei das Jahresende wartet zu der Familie eine Person noch anzunehmen uns ab. Wir sollen waren das schon vor langer Zeit machen - wenn nicht unser nicht vernarben Kriegswunden, Michael wäre der Teil der Familie von über der drei Dekaden. Die Vergangenheit spult unsere Gegenwart immer noch, unseren Kindern Chancen zum Glück abnehmend. Und möglich hat unser Hass Lara sie vielleicht abgenommen? In ein paar Tagen habe ich die Hoffnung bleiben dem Zeugen der Trauzeremonie der Lara Ringter, die Enkelinnen Harry Potters, und Michael Malfoy, der Enkel Lucius Malfoys.  
Merlin soll euch führen, teuren Kinder, lediglich weiß er, wie es tut mir wirklich Leid der von euch verlorenen Jahre.  
Lara ist vierte von der Sechs Kinder Amelia und Vincents. Sie hatte die kaum vierzehn Jahre, wenn ihre älter Schwester, Letice, hat weggegangen. Letice war mit den Augen vollen des Nebels für die jüngere Schwester die gute Wahrsagerin, in ihrem sanftem Lächeln versteckte sich immer irgendeine Neigung zu den Streichen, die alle Mädchen Ringters verehrten.  
Und so musste Lara heucheln sich zu Hogwarts mit Bewusstsein, dass in der Fuchsbau geblieben hat lediglich zur Waise machen Sabelle, ohne Letice. Vor ihrem fünft Jahr Kontakt aufnehmen Minerwa mit uns auf, sie wollte wissen, ob das Mädchen mit den Pflichten des Präfekten auskommen wird. Wir haben in das die Chance für sie für dem zurück zu einer Normalität bemerkt. Und schon des erste Tages sie hat in den Türen des Abteiles für die Präfekten gegen Michael Malfoy gefahren, begabt, aber etwas abwesender Ravenclaw. Och, bestimmt zufällig treffen sie ihn von Zeit zu Zeit durch diese erste vier Jahre, vielleicht hat sie ihm eine Feder, die er fallen lassen hat einmal herübergereicht. Vielleicht tausendmal berührte sie die Fächer in der Bibliothek nach dem, wenn er das selbst machte. Aber gerade damals, wenn beide etwas verärgert der neuen Rolle sie beeilten sich für die Treffen der Präfekten, die Zeit hat für einen Augenblick am Ort der Zustellung gestanden.  
Von Monat zu Monat Laras Briefe passierten immer mehr heiter, obwohl und in ihr hat die Krume der Kummer und die Verzweiflung so wie in jedem aus unser geblieben. Wir haben sie die zehn Monate des Frühlings gegeben, unbewusst haben wir erlaubt, um Lara bei Michael zu aufgeblüht. Hauptsächlich weil wir wussten nicht, dass er der Malfoy ist. Der Juni dieses Jahres war feuchtwarm und schwül. Wie gewöhnlich haben wir massenhaft erschienen auf King's Cross. Fred und Verity erwarteten ihren Sohn, Gilbert, älter von Lara erst um den Monat, den würdigen Nachfolger des Vaters. Nach die Kinder Ringters wir haben in eine Drei hinbegeben - ich, Harry und Amelia. Vincent arbeitete an diesem Tag, deswegen konnte er auf den Bahnsteig nicht ankommen.  
Aus den Abteilen haben die ausgeplauderten Schüler herausgeströmt, so gewissermaßen haben sie durch die ganze Schulzeit schaffen noch alles nicht zu besprechen. Ich verstehe das bis zu gut, vor jedem Abschied es wirft so viel der Wörter auf die Münder... Ich sah meinen Urenkeln und dem Enkel entgegen. Sie sind hinausgegangen jedes aus der ander Abteil, Lily immer noch in dem Schülergewand, wie es ist auf eine Absolventin eingegangen. An ihrer Brust herauskommen das Wappen der Schule. Sie hat eine Bildung schon beendet, deshalb auch sie vor allem bleiben sollte der Schülerin Hogwarts, kein Gryffindor. Sie hat verabschiedet die irgendwelche Jungs mit dem Kuss auf die Wange und sie hat an uns herangegangen. Niemals haben wir ihn kennengelernt. Lily plante nach dem Schul, sich zu der Arbeit widmen, wie die Mehrheit der jungen Hexen dieser Generation.  
In 2036 haben Janus, das sechste, jüngste Kind Amelia und Vincents zum ersten Mal aus dem Zug aussteigen. Von der Gruppe der Freunde umgeben er fabelte etwas laut, er hielt in der Hand den Rumpf des Schokofrösches, dem Kopf er soeben kaute. Hinter mir stehend Amelia hat leis gestöhnt, diesen Ausschuss der Manieren sehend. Die Briefe von Janus kamen unregelmäßig an und üblich waren sie sehr kurz. Falls die Mädchen schrieben oftmals einzeln an die Eltern, zu mir und zu den Großvätern, insofern ihre Bruder beschränkte sich auf anfangs die lange Schlagzeile herauszuschreiben. Ich deutlich erinnern mich an den Moment, in dem er sich von Freunden getrennt hat und plötzlich hat er die Blätter hängen lassen, als ob er hat Luft aus ihm verflüchtigt. Er hat langsam an uns herangegangen, als ob er erwartete einen Rüffel. Ich bin an ihn herangegangen und ich habe ihn wie gewöhnlich gedrückt. Die Sehnsucht ist in unserer Welt so natürliches etwas wie eine Atmung. Du ziehst dein Kind durch die elf Jahre groß, du wischst Tränen ab, du behandelst die abgewischten Knie, du beobachtest, wie er wächst. Und dann kommt eine Eule an und du weißt, dass dieser dein Kind schon durchaus nicht dein ist, dass die Magie sich über sie hat ermahnt, dass sie dir sie wirklich lediglich zu dem Aufbewahren gegeben hat. Ich kann mich nicht ausmalen, was geschieht es mit dem Herz der nichtmagische Mütter in einer solch Situation.  
In meinen Armen hat erleichtert aufatmen erste Slytherin in unserer Familie.  
Bald haben Laura und Laraine uns angeschlossen, wir warteten lediglich auf Lara. Sie hat aufgetaucht Augenblick später, unterfasst mit Michael. Auf den ersten Blick sah der Junge nicht für das Übel einzuberufen aus. Auf der Zweite auch nicht. Alle wir hat in Lächeln zerschmolzen, Lara fallen lassen nicht seine Hand aus eigen. Er schien etwas verlegen.  
\- Mutter, Großmutter, Großvater, das ist mein Junge - Lara hat gequiekt und sie hat unsicher zugelächelt.  
\- Harry Potter - sich hat Harry vorgestellt und er hat eine Hand in Richtung der Junge ausgestreckt.  
\- Michael Malfoy, entschuldigen Sie, bitte! - er hat zurückgeschlagen.  
Und das ein Ende war.  
Oftmals im Zorn oder der Verblendung wir handeln dumm, unvernünftig oder einfach schlecht. Ich wusste das dann, doch hatte ich immer noch vor Augen mein Ginny, so starker, so brüchiger, solch meine und nicht meine. Es hat ausgereicht Harry die Hand auf eine Schulter legen. Vielleicht er hätte ein Wort wenig gesagt. Oder nicht.  
Die Flamme der Kerze ist heute glatt und ruhig. Er streckt sich langsam auf, und dann sinkt er genauso langsam nieder. Ich muss paarmal tiefer atmen, bevor werde ich auf Tagebücher Ginnys zurückgreifen. Mein kleines Töchterchen...

_Helen wieder fragte, ob ich brauche unterhalten. Ich will mit ihr nicht sprechen. Sie ist fremd._   
_Ich ziehe vor dieser Muggelnkladde, die ich von ihr bekommen habe. Mindestens ich sicher sein, dass nichts in ihm sitzen bleiben. Niemand sagt zu._   
_Ich fange an zu bemerken, dass meine Gewänder gemacht immer mehr hauteng werden. Ich meinen über das nicht beunruhigt werden. Niemand kann nicht bemerken._   
_Manchmal gehe ich in den nahegelegen Park hinaus. Manchmal, wenn schon nicht mehr ertragen können ich in diesem kleinen Zimmerchen, in der Küche mit den entschieden allzu niedrigen Platten, wenn ich schon den heiteren Gesichtsausdruck Helens nicht ertragen kann, gehe ich aus. Ich verschmelze mit einer Menschenmenge, ich senke einen Kopf tief, ich hebe Schultern ein bisschen hoch. Mich hüllt der Lärm der fremd klingen Zunge ein. Ich fühle mich so, als ob die Welt, die ich kenne, existierte nicht. Ich setze mich auf einer Sitzbank, ich sich in seinen Mantel einhüllen dichter und ich beobachte Spaziergänger. Trotz des immer schlechteren Wetters oft sehen ich die lebensmüden Mütter mit Kindern. Sie fahren Karren, und an ihre Gesichtern sehe ich eine Entmutigung. Sie halten die ein paar Jahre alt Krabben an den Händen, sie Kreise ziehen um ein Plätzchen am schnellsten, wie es wird sich lassen, während nebenan trabt jemand mit den sehr kurzen Beinchen und sie heimkehren._   
_Nicht mehr bin ich anfällig hinauszugehen. Ich habe im Hause Helens über den Monat verscheucht. Der Herbst hat fast geendet, und ich habe das kaum bemerkt. Ich weine nicht. Ich kann nicht tollwütig werden. Nichts fühle ich nicht mehr, und mindestens so sehr wollte ich nicht fühlen. Aber ich weine nicht._   
_Ich habe ausleben durch ihn das Herz. Ich werde mir die Augen ausweinen nicht._   
_Ich hasse ihn. Abends wegsehen ich und ich vergesse die nächsten Einzelheiten. Noch erinnerte ich mich gestern, wie zurückgeworfen werden ein Mondlicht in seine Augen. Heute nicht mehr. Heute erinnere ich mich schon durchaus nicht. Wodurch liebe ich ihn ein bisschen wenig. Irgendeines Abends ich werde vergessen die letzte gute, kleine Sache und am anderen Tag werde ich aufwachen völlig frei. Ich werde imstande sein niemand anders zu liebe, aber er auch nicht._

Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht, doch wird ein Herz mir brechen.

In Jahr 2000 es gelungen zu wiederfinden eine aus die Horkruxe. Es war nicht jedoch die Brosche Rowenas. Manchmal das zu entblößen, was du suchst, wenig hilft. Und so Hermine, Harry und Ron sind nach Wales hingewandert, gerichtet von den Zeigern Dumbledores und der Biografie der Helga Hufflepuff.  
\- Ich genug haben von dem! - Harry hat in den nahe Baum mit der Faust hauen. Das an dem niedrigen Ast sitzende Goldhähnchen hat nicht gescheut, wie er soll.  
Nach der jüngst Teleportation eingenommen war Hermine mit die Schutze zu bauen, und Ron holte ein Zelt aus dem Rucksack heraus. Es beherrschen können sich auf den Schnee. Letztens mussten sie immer oftmals die Wut ihres Freundes ertragen und sie haben zu dem Schluss kommen, dass manchmal dem richtigen Hinausgehen ihn zu ignorieren bleibt.  
\- Ich habe das, verdammte Scheiße, genug! Hört ihr? Wir kehren zu einer Fuchsbau zurück! Dieser Hurensohn soll nach mir ankommen und das wird alles beschaffen! Ich werde ihm hinter Schutze entgegengehen! Ich genug haben von dem Umherirren! Niemand hat einen Krieg gewonnen, in dem Zelt seine Nase in ein Buch stecken! Niemand! Hat! Gewonnen! Verdammte! Krieg! Vor! Der Zwanzig! - er hat geschrieen, jedes Wort betonend mit dem zuverlässigen Tritt in den bereiften Baumstumpf. Plötzlich gewissermaßen wie hat jemand ihm Schnüre gestutzt, er hat auf die Erde niedergesunken. - Wir werden nicht zurechtkommen, stimmt? - er hat schon ruhig gesagt. Das Goldhähnchen saß immer noch an dem Ast an seine Kopf.  
Hermiona hat den letzten Zauber gemurmelt und sie hat bei Harry niedergekniet. Mütterlich sie hat ihm einen Schal in Ordnung bringen und auf die Erde den Zauber gelenkt, so dass er sich nicht erkältet hat. Sie spielte vor, dass sie an seine Augenwimpern einfrierende Tränen übersehen hat.  
\- Wir werden auskommen, Harry, wir werden auskommen - sie hat langsam gesagt. - Noch werden sie über uns in diesen Büchern aufschreiben, die magst du so sehr nicht. Noch werden sie Legenden fabeln - sie hat aufgeseufzt.  
\- Ja, die Legenden über den Jungen, der den verdammten Krieg vor einer Zwanzig gewonnen hat. - Ron hat von einem Lagerfeuer, das er soeben anzündete aus zugelächelt. - Oder kurz nach ihr.

Und sie haben aufgeschrieben. Und sie fabelten.  
Und bisher weiß niemand, dass ein Held einmal weinte, vor Ratlosigkeit brüllend. Über solch Sachen spricht man nicht, über solch Sachen geschrieben werden es nicht.

_15 November 1999, in Wales_   
_Der Abend ist kühl, aber ruhig. Nicht mehr entsetzen die Widerhalle der Nacht mich, ausgezeichnet kenne ich sie. Das ist lediglich ein Wald._  
Dumbledore hat uns hier ausgekleidet, weil Wales Helga Hufflepuff zur Welt bringen hat. Das ist lediglich irgendein 20 Tausend Quadratmeter zu dem Durchsuchen. Annehmend, dass Voldemort gerade hier entschieden hat mit ihrem Schälchen zurückkehren. Bei Tag bemühe ich mich zu lächeln, Harry zu stützen, Blödsinn ihm erzählen über das, wie wurde wir den Helden geworden. In der Nacht wenn ich auf Posten stehen, ich am gerne ganz meine Unsicherheit und die Frustration herausschreien hat, aber doch kann ich nicht. Weil werde ich Jungen aufwecken.   
_In den Nächten ich lerne Zauber. Wenn passend stark wirst du dich konzentrieren, wenn du die entsprechenden Wörter kennst, mit gewöhnlicher Accio du kannst jemand das Stückchen der Hauptschlagader herausreißen. Oder der Lungenader. Die minimalen Verluste der eigenen Magie, die optimalen Nutzen während des Kampfes._   
_Gleich an der Grenze von mir aufgebauten Schutze wie gewöhnlich um diese Tageszeit hat ein Wildschwein erschienen. Er kreist um ein Zelt, irgendetwas erhalten bleiben nicht tagtäglich. Er sieht fast... intelligent._   
_Unsinn flechte ich, das ist lediglich seit einer Woche, um der gleiche Zeit täglich ankommende Wildschwein._   
_Gestern Harry hat sich ein Vogel auf die Schulter gesetzt. Winzig klein, olivgrün mit gelbem Gürtel an dem Kopf. Er hat "si, si, si" auf seine eigene Art gezwitschert und alle hat es plötzlich wärmer getan. Harry hat über einem Rucksack, aus dem er meine Notizen zum Thema des Lebens der Helga soeben herausnahm abgestorben. Nach einer Weile hat ein Vögelchen noch einmal getrillert und er hat nach Osten weggeflogen. Das alles gemacht sich immer seltsamer._   
_Oder ich entdecke Zeichen da, wo sie sind nicht._   
_Sofort wird Ron aufwachen, wie gewöhnlich wird er sich neben mir setzen. Ich werde ihm den Kopf auf eine Schulter legen, und er wird sagen, so dass ich gegangen bin sich zu aufwärmen und versucht einzuschlafen. Ich werde mit ihm bleiben für ein Augenblick, weil ich weiß, dass beide uns das ist nötig._   
_Keine Erklärungen sind gefallen, keiner Explosionen der Leidenschaft, der großen Emotionen. Einfach taucht seine Hand immer auf, wenn meine braucht sich aus irgendeinem Grund festhalten._   
_Seit über einem Jahr wandern wir, wir suchen, selbst sind wir suchen. Ab und zu übergebe ich die Fetzen der Information in der Fuchsbau in eine sichere Art. Selbst habe ich ihn ausgedacht und ich bin auf es stolz, es gibt keinen Platz auf die falsche Bescheidenheit! Wir waren auf der Hochzeit Bill und Fleurs. Durch irgendein zwei Stunden, auf mehr hat es uns an einem Mut gemangelt. Wir haben die Häuser nicht für die Feiertage besucht._   
_Wir haben nichts._   
_Wir haben nichts außer dem Stapel der Notizen zum Thema der Gründer, ein paar Fangzähne des Basilisken und dieses geflickten Zeltes._   
_Von dem Weinen hält mich wohl legidlich der Schatten sich anziehend Ron auf dem Leinen des Zeltes auf._

Manchmal denke ich, dass das ist für mich zu viel. Diese Erwähnungen zu lesen, die Schreibarbeit, das alles verursacht, dass Zweifel mich heim suchen. Soll ich erlauben, um zu so privat doch Notizen einmal schlecht vorgelesen worden? Sollen Amelia und Emily die Wahrheit kennen? Die ganze brutale, aller Flüstern und der Euphemismen beraubte aus den Tagebüchern Ginnys hervorblickende Wahrheit?  
Aber wenn ich werde das nicht machen, dann wer? Wer wird so viel Mut haben wie ich, über das hundertjährige mit dem ankommenden Tod vereinte Mütterchen?  
Ich werde niederschreiben das alles, zusammenlegen die Geschichte aus Stückchen dieser kleinen Geschichten. Und ihr, nach mir ankommend, ihr werdet mit das machen, werdet ihr geneigt sein. Aber beurteilt uns allzu streng nicht. Nicht deswegen, dass ein Krieg war, nicht deswegen. Nicht deswegen, dass Ginny so jung war. Nicht deswegen, dass wir alle waren jung, unerfahren und entsetzt.  
Beurteilt uns allzu streng nicht, weil wir lediglich Menschen waren.  
Die Kerze ist fast ganz ausgebrannt, und ich habe nicht zu viel aufgeschrieben. Immer noch denke ich an Lara und Michael. Nach diesem Treffen auf dem Bahnhof durchweinen Lara den ganzen Sommer. Wortwörtlich - selbst wenn sie lachte, lauerten Tränen etwa in den Eckchen ihrer Augen oder an der Grenze der Augenwimpern.  
Jetzt hat sie das schöne Hochzeitsgewand. Weiß, wie es sich gehört. Gerade in dem Zuschnitt. Mit dem blausilber breiten Kragen, den zeugt über das, dass sie der Forschung vor der Trauung gewidmet hat. Sie ist der aufopfernde Heiler und der Lehrer, aber vor allem dem Wissenschaftler. Das Kleid hängt an der Tür die Schränke vor mir, jeden Augenblick zieht meine Sehkraft an. Auf dem Fußboden stehen die hässlichen, mädchenhaften Schuhe. Bestimmt hängt das genauso weiße Gewand in dem Junggesellenfrieden des Michael, mit genauso breitem und buntem Kragen. Und unter ihr stehen die zwei, männliche und weibliche Paar Schuhe. Schwarz, glänzend.  
Euch soll es ergehen, meine Kinder. Euch soll es ergehen.  
Der neue Tag steht auf.


	6. Die fünfte Kerze: Gelbe

_Aequum est, ut quis participavit lucrum, participet et damnum_  
 _Richtig ist, so dass dieser, wer an einem Gewinn beteiligt ist, an einem Verlust teil nahm_

Sei begrüßt, du neu, zweitausend einundsiebzig Jahr. Sei gut für der Fuchsbau und ihre über die ganze Welt verstreute Kinder. Schon plane ich nichts, schon bitte ich um nichts für mich.  
Die Trauung Lara und Michaels war eine aus diesen am sehr rührend, eine aus diesen hinter den Hals umarmend und Tränen auspressend. Zärtlich beobachtete ich Lara, die verschmierte fast auf den Ufern, so sie war aufgeregt, unserer Küche herumlaufend. Auf dem Tisch - somit, den scheuerte ich so eifrig die Jahre vor – lag ihr weiße Schleier.  
Alle wir war schon fast reisefertig. Sehend auf Lara, ich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie an diesen Tag nicht erwartete der dreißig Jahre - sie wartete die Schöße des Alters ab, ganz ihr Leben hat sie wartend verbracht.  
Es gibt so viel der Frauen, die warten die ganzen Jahre auf die Liebe, während sie hatte sie greifbar. Lara, verzeih mir, ich flehe.  
Die Zeremonie hat friedlich mit Brauch zu Hause des Bräutigams stattgefunden. Michael lebte seit langem auf eigene Rechnung, fern von dem Prunk des Herrenhauses der Malfoys. Wir haben uns dort begeben, in der Reihe nach den Flammen mit Wörtern des "Nachtigallennest" an den Mündern beitretend.  
Schließlich hat lediglich Amelia und Lara in der Küche geblieben. Die Mutter soll die Tochter zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt in den magischen Ring apportieren. Die Braut soll auf dem Platy auftauchen, den Bräutigam möglichst am nahe sich habend. Die Schwierigkeit besteht in das, dass ein Bräutigam vorher alle über den kleiner Schornstein ankommende Gäste begrüßen muss und man kann nie wissen, wenn er sich genau auf dem abgesteckten Platz wieder auffinden wird. Das Glück der Ehegatten wird am größten sein, wenn die Apportation der Braut in der gleiche Augenblick, wird der Eingang des Bräutigams in den Ring fallen. Deswegen kümmern wir so sehr um das, um verspäten uns niemals zu Trauungen zu. Lara legte den Eid in dem Schneering in Anbetracht der Jahreszeit, ihres Temperamentes und des Alters. Michael hat beschlossen, dass ihre gemeinsames Leben angefangen von dieser Wahl an fängt.  
Wenn Michael dem weißen Band sich langsam genähert hat, die Daumen drücken ich so stark, dass Knöchelchen mir weiß werden sind. Wenn er sicher die ersten Schritte machte, habe ich den Atem angehalten. Wenn ein der zweite gemacht hat, haben wir den vernehmlichen Klang des Apportations gehört. Ich habe ausgeatmet.  
Das Ehegelöbnis hörte ich so viel die Male, dass jedes Wort sich in meinem Kopf mit dem Echo der Stimmen der Hunderten auf brach der Paare. _Lass die Magie mir dem Zeugen... ich schwöre... ich liebe, solange die Magie wird erlauben und ich werde erlauben... bekannt wird es sein, dass ich dich nimmt... in dich schalte ich, in dir beuge ich die Hoffnung und Menge... mit dir teile ich die Magie und ich multipliziere... ich werde annehmen, wirst du mir geben, wird die Magie mir aus dir und deiner Liebe geben..._  
So schön Omen. Die zwei weißen Ringe, ideal ausgemessenen Auftreten des jungen Dampfes. Nicht den viel Paaren in unserer Familie hat das gelungen.  
Ich schwor in dem blumenübersät Frühlingsring, das Wohlergehen und die Fruchtbarkeit symbolisierenden. Artur hat ausgewählt herbstlich. Es ist sagt, dass der Herbst den Mirrorbild Frühlings ist, aber der großen Liebe nötig ist, so dass eine solch Ehe glücklich dauerte.  
Wenn Michael mit den Zauberstab schnell fertig hat die mädchenhaften Schnürstiefel Laras gewechselt auf die glänzenden, großen Schuhe der verheiratete Frau, die Zeremonie hat zu Ende gehen. Die Neuvermählten haben sich umgedreht den Gesichtern aneinander, um zu dem Flüstern die letzten, privaten Versprechen aussprechen.  
Anschließend die Zeit für zu beglückwünschen angekommen. Als erste an die Neuvermählten gehen die frischesten Ehegatten heran - James, der Enkel Emilys, und seiner halb des Jahres vor geheiratet Ehefrau Alissa. Dann schwimmen wir schon in der Welle, die Reihenfolge behaltend - die Ehen mit den längsten Probezeiten auf dem Ende.

_Der Dienstag, 28 Dezember 1999_  
 _Die Feiertage dieses Jahr? Unbemerkt. Charlie auf der Aktion von 23. Er hat gestern zurückgekehrt._  
 _Helen raste vor einer Sorge. Ich habe mich zurückgehalten, ihr mit Idiotinnen herauszufordern lediglich deswegen, dass um ihn war ich auch etwas besorgt. Und doch das ist kein diese Art der Angst, die ich fühle sooft ich an Ron und Hermine denken werde. Sie werden schon so lange weg.  
Charlie hat mit Geschenken von Mutter zurückgekehrt, er musste für einen Augenblick in ein Hauptquartier hineinfallen. Noch habe ich nicht aufgemacht meines._

Ich habe ihr das Buch über die Betreuung über der magischen Säuglinge dann gesandt. Der genau das Gleiche das Exemplar, das ich von meiner Mutter bekommen habe, wenn ich mit Bill schwanger war. Sogar verdächtigte ich nicht, dass sie so heftig reagieren wird. Wenn sie endlich das Paket von mir mir aufgemacht hat, ha sie für einen Augenblick mit Band in der Hand erstarrt. Dann hat sie ihn rücksichtsvoll auf einen Schreibtisch aufgeschoben. Ich sehe, wie sie auf dem Fensterbrett des aufgemachten Fensters sitzt, und die Schneeflocke wirbeln und tanzen herum sie. Ich sehe jede leis auf ihrer Wange schwimmende und auf die Schale einfrierende Träne. Jede aus sie immer noch tut mir weh.  
Ich stelle mir Helen vor, voll die Unsicherheiten und die Lüste der Hilfe, die Finger aus einer Gereiztheit herausdrehend. Die Magie hat ihr leben auf den Kopf gestellt, nicht lediglich ihr mit ihrer Existenz überraschend, aber auch in ihr leben mit dem ganzen Kriegsverzeichnis eintretend. Und mit Ginny.  
Die Magie der schwangere Frau ist außergewöhnlich unsicher. Selbstverständlich existiert das jede Menge der mit dem verbundenen Aberglaube. Sie zu sagen pflegen, dass das Kachexie auf die Abwesenheit des Vaters während einer Schwangerschaft zurückzuführen sein. Daher die Überzeugung der aristokratischen Familien, dass ihre an der Magie arme Kinder nicht zu der Familie gehören. Ein Körnchen Wahrheit in dem mag sein, aber nicht vollkommen. Das Kachexie hat viele Ursachen, und den Teil aus sie haben wir immer noch nicht erkannt. Das sich entwickelnde Kind bezieht aus den magischen Reserven der Mutter, und diese sich ergänzen. Leider das geschieht adäquat nicht zu den Bedürfnissen des Kindes. Augenblicke sind, wenn der Frau bleibt die _magische Eisenreserve_ schon lediglich und dann nutzt die Anwesenheit des Vaters soeben, von dem könnte ein Kind schöpfen, um entwickeln sich ordnungsgemäß.  
Ein anderes Mal es ist so viel der Magie, dass ein Funke ausreichen wird, um stören ihr ein Gleichgewicht zu. Soeben das Anlass hatte Helen zu beobachte, als die Mehrheit der elektronisch Geräte plötzlich in ihrem Haus verrückt werden hat. In der Luft roch er nach einer Elektrizität.  
\- Ginny? - hat Helene ruhig gefragt, sicher fürchtend der Reaktion. Vielleicht sie hat tief atmen, von der beruhigenden Anwesenheit Charlies an ihrer Seite träumend. - Ginny, Liebling?  
\- Ich bin nicht - sie hat geflüstert.  
\- Aber du kannst sein! - Helen hat schnell geantwortet. - Sag mir, bitte.  
\- Was willst du genau wissen? - sie hat gefragt mit der abwesenden Stimme.  
\- Wirst du zu Beginn vielleicht das Fenster schließen? Wir werden uns erkälten, und in deinem Zustand...  
\- In meinem Zustand, in meinem Zustand! Der gesegnete, verfluchte Zustand, den alles ändert, was?  
\- Schließ das Fenster, ich bitte. Wirst du Tee trinken? Ich werde machen, einverstanden? - sie hat ruhig angeboten.  
Erst in der Küche hat Helen sich für einen Augenblick der Zögern erlaubt, des Verstreuens, sie geklappert der Tasse an die Untertasse. Wenn sie zu einem Zimmer Ginnys zurückgekehrt, war sie schon völlig ruhig.  
\- Was machst du?  
\- Ich stecke die Haare in einen Haarknoten hoch.  
\- Niemals machtest du das.  
\- Vielleicht ist es an der höchste Zeit? - hat Ginny gefragt. Und gleich hat sie dann unter einer Nase geknurrt, weil die Haare anstatt zu sich eng hinzulegen, hat ihr auf einen Nacken niedergesunken. - Willst du noch ein bisschen die Magie zu sehen? - Sie hat den Zauberstab auf Haare gerichtet, beschneidend halb des Zolls.  
\- Ginny! Mach das nicht! Bitte, mach das nicht! - hat Helen zugerufen. Ginny hat nahe ihr auf ein Sofa niedergesunken. Sie hat das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.  
\- Du Recht haben. Ich kann nicht. So wie ich kann nicht sich von ihm distanzieren. Von dem alles.  
\- Wenn du willst, schmink dich einen Haarknoten zuerst. Überprüf, ob er dir passt. Überprüf, wie du dich mit ihm fühlst. Kann ich dir helfen?  
Und Ginny hat sich am Fuß Helens gesetzt, und diese kämmte ihr langen Haare rücksichtsvoll, in der Hoffnung, dass sie beruhigen wird.  
\- Weinen, Ginny, weinen. Alles wird fein sein. Noch nicht wissen wir wie, aber endlich wird es sein.  
\- Ich weine nicht, Helen. Ich weine niemals.  
\- Bitte sehr, der Haarknoten a'la die Bibliothekarin oder die Buchhalterin. Wie gefällt es dir? Wenn du die Frisur schon geändert hast, vielleicht dann ist Zeit für die Einstellung zu dem Weinen angebrochen? Vielleicht wird es dir die Last abnehmen? - Helen hat mit einem Lächeln gesagt. Ginny hat die Hand über einen Nacken hochgehoben und sie hat untersucht mit den Fingern ein rundes Brötchen.  
\- Seltsam. Aber ganz angenehm.  
Sie saßen Augenblick in der Stille, trinkend kühl schon den Tee.  
\- Du wirst mich beibringen rumänisch?  
\- Selbstverständlich, insofern als du willst - Helen hat zurückgeschlagen überrascht.

Alles in allem hatte dieses Buch auszukleiden die nicht so nachteiligen Folgen, wie es haben könnte. Alles Dank der Helen. Der kleinen, unscheinbaren, weggenommenen von Magie Helen. Das Mädchen, das mit Magie, mit unserer Familie nichts gemeinsames hatte, hat sich für Ginny als der größere Rückhalt erwiesen als ich, ihre Mutter. Ich denke über Helene mit der Rührung, bedauernd an die Muggeln kurze gegebene Zeit. Ich umstellen die Kerze nahe des Bildes in dem zarten Rähmchen um. Es war im Sommer 2010 Jahres gemacht worden. Charlie steht hinter einem Sessel, auf dem Helen sitzt mit Adam an der Hand. Um herum die fünfjähriger Madeleine, Madison und Mabel, auf das Brüderchen anstarrend. Die Kinder der Nachkriegszeit.  
Der Mond leuchtet Heute hell, verursachend, dass ein Himmel scheint dunkler.  
Ginny lernte fleißig rumänisch, und auch das, was sie selbst benannte der praktisch Muggelnkernschaft. Wenn ich jetzt an das denke, weiß ich, dass sie sich dann auf fern von dem magischen England zu leben vorbereitete. Dass sie sehr von uns sich zurückziehen und diametral ihre Lebendigkeit verändern wollte, weil alles, an was glaubte sie, hat aufgehört zu existieren. Und mindestens so dann dachte sie. Aber zum Glück wird mancher Sachen es einfach so nicht zurückwerfen lassen. Mit manchen Personen verbinden uns so starken Bande, dass auch wenn wir halb zu leben probierten sie zu durchschneiden, auch wenn wir ihre Tausend zerstört haben, wird das sich immer wieder auffinden diese das Tausend erste. Diese am stärksten, die wird uns heim zu gegebener Zeit heranziehen.

Seit wann sie geboren werden, Ginny verabschiedete in den September der Brüder auf King's Cross. Jedes Jahr blieben wir immer mehr selbst auf einem Bahnsteig. Und schliesslich geblieben wir lediglich in zwei, gewissermaßen wie bestohlen. Ginny besonders sehnte sich hinter Bill, der Altersunterschied war derart groß zwischen sie, dass sie sich nur im Sommer sehen.  
Ich erinnere mich an meinen kleinen Ginnz, fünfjährigen und so weinend, wie nur können Fünfjährige. Das war noch diese Zeit, wenn ich um die Gründe nicht fragen musste. Mir hat ein Blick ausgereicht.  
\- Ginny. - ich habe die Arme wie die Flügel zerlegt, und sie hat sich in sie geschmiegt. Ich wog sie rücksichtsvoll, ich strich die langen Haare.  
\- Werden die Jungen zurückkehren? - sie hat gefragt, wenn sie sich schon beruhigt hat.  
\- Ja, Liebling, sie werden zurückkehren. Zuerst zu Weihnachten, und dann für die Sommerferien.  
\- So lange. Noch hat es den Winter sogar nicht beginnt.  
\- Durchaus nicht so lange. Morgen, dann wird übermorgen, dann der nächste Tag kommen und weder du wirst dich betrachten, und du wirst Bill zurück haben. - ich habe ihr Nase mit dem Zeigefinger berührt, um bringen sie zu einem Lächeln zu.  
\- Der Tag, der Tag und noch der Tag. Lange, Mutter! - ich habe gegriffen nach das über dem Bett hängende Rähmchen, das in ihr placierte Foto stellte ganz unsere Familie.  
\- Sieh an, Liebling. Sieh an deine Haare, welches sind sie?  
\- Kurz, sogar hatte ich Zöpfe nicht!  
\- Na siehst du? Das ist von vor dem Jahr herunterzunehmen. Die Zeit vergeht, die ganze Zeit gleich, täglich deine Haare wachsen ein kleines bisschen. Aber du bemerkst das erst etwas später, stimmt?  
\- Das heißt wenn Bill zurückkehren wird, werden sie länger sein, ja?  
\- Gerade so. Wir werden sie nicht köpfen, und es wird sich, dass die Zeit vergeht herausstellen schneller, als du denkst.

Wenn ich Ginny zum ersten Mal mit glatt hochgesteckten Haaren gesehen habe, wusste ich schon, dass das ist das Ende der gewissen Epoche. Sie zu sagen pflegen, dass die Schmetterlinge ihre Flügel niemals sehen. Sie leben ahnungslos. Und ich denke, dass Ginny dann - über der Wiege mit den zitternden Händen und dem Durcheinander in einem Kopf gesenkt - wusste nicht, wie herrlich der Mutter sie sein wird. Hat sie aufgehört meine Tochter zu sein, wenn sie selbst zur Welt bringen hat? Ich weiß nicht. Aber auf ihren Ausblick habe ich eine Leere gefühlt, als ob jemand hat mir etwas wichtiges weggenommen. So sehr wollte ich sie wiederhaben, ich wollte zurück mein kleines Töchterchen. Niemals hat das mir schon gelungen. Sie hat gereicht, sie hat sich verändert und sogar wenn sie wieder meine war, war sie schon dieses Mädchen mit zwei langen Fahnen nicht. Weder sogar der Jugendliche mit dem Wasserfall des Feuers auf dem Rücken.  
Meine Großmutter sprach oftmals, dass sein Alter am leichtesten abmessen den aufwachsenden Kindern, dass du manchmal bleiben muss die vernünftige Mutter, die Schwiegermutter, die Großmutter, obwohl es scheint, gewissermaßen das ist erst gestrig den Abend las man dir die Märchen. Obwohl völlig fühlst du dich nicht fertig, obwohl niemals wirst du sein. Die Zeit zerriss immer mit den Sprüngen, paarmal habe ich angestiert plötzlich an dem neuen Abschnitt hineingeworfen.  
Meine Gegenwart zieht sich wie Karamell hin, aber sobald ich bleibe selbst in diesem Zimmer und ich versinke in Erwähnungen, die Zeit berührt plötzlich nach vorne, so als ob niemals war es genug, so dass das alles zu niederschreiben. Ich habe Angst dessen, ich habe Angst, dass es wird sich fehlen, und ich werde nicht beenden. Den heutigen Teil schreibe ich mit dem neuen Feder, den ich zu Weihnachten von Sabelle bekommen habe. Es ist sehr schön, in den Zeiten meiner Jugendzeit niemand solch produzierte nicht. Es nennt sich mit alle Farbtöne das Himmelblau und das Grün, gut liegt in einer Hand. Ich kann mit ihm die ganze Nacht schreiben.  
Sabelle weiß, dass ich schreibe. Aber habe ich nicht gewagt, ihr was genau zu sagen. Ich habe Angst, dass jemand ein Buch allzu frühzeitig auffinden wird. Dass jemand lesen wird das alles und er wird zu mir ankommen nach mehr. Nach die mehr Wörter und die Antworten, die ich werden nicht und wollte nicht zu geben. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass wenn das liest du, mein lieben Enkel, mir schon seit langem zwischen euch nicht da. Findet das Buch. Findet sie und eine Schlussfolgerung ziehen, als ob sie lasen über ein bisschen den fremden Menschen. Über etwas den fremden, und zugleich bekannten in diesen Wasserstrudel geworfenen Frauen.  
Ich frage mich, wer und wann wird diese Chronik finden - wird Hermine dann mit euch sein? Ich gewinne, dass ich ihr Geschichte nicht so wie man muss beschreiben kann. Wir waren uns eng, wir zusammen wohnen und das ist ihr habe ich die Fuchsbau zurückgegeben, wenn ich fastgestellt habe, dass es ist Zeit auf neu. Sie war hier durch die Jahre das Herrin. Und viel hat sich verändert, und doch hat alles geblieben der gleiche. Sie ist meine Schwiegertochter, ich liebe sie wie die Tochter, aber niemals konnte ich sagen, dass ich sie versteht. Ich frage, ob irgendjemand konnte.  
Nichts warnte, dass Jahr 1999 so schaurig enden werden, nichts warnte, dass er in dem Oktober mit der Abfahrt Ginnys nach Rumänien enden wird (wirklich er hat dann, an diesem hässlichen Dienstag des siebte September geendet). Im Juli dieses Jahres Fleur hat in dem Sommerring gestanden, um Bill zu schwören, der sein Platz in herbstlich hat eine Minute nahe allzufrüh beansprucht. Auf der Hochzeit für einen Augenblick unsere Verbannten hat erschienen.  
Aber mit dem Beginn des weiteren Jahres sie haben verursacht, dass es auf der Welt wenig um eine Partikel Voldemorts war. So also haben Jahr 2000 gut anfangen. Er hat angefangen mit dem Hoffnungsstrahl. Die Geschichte das Schälchen der Helga um zu gewinnen und zu verschleißen einhergehen ist mit dem Bereich der Magie, über den immer noch wenig es ist bekannt.  
Das Ende 1999 Jahr ist in dem Tagebuch Hermines der Fluss der ähnlichen aneinander Tage, das ist der Bach der Fragen ohne die Antwort und den Hilferuf.

_20 November 1999_  
 _Wie lange noch?_  
 _23 November 1999_  
 _Heute transmutierte ich irgendeiner aus meiner Unterhemden in den Pullover. Ich hasse die Verwandlung._  
 _24 November 1999_  
 _Ron hat sich erkältet. Elixiere zu Ende gehen. Selbstverständlich bagatellisiert er seine Symptome und er spricht Pfeffer._  
 _27 November 1999_  
 _Ich versuchte heute der Jungen zu überzeugen, so dass wir in irgendeinem Hotel obwohl für eine Nacht angehalten haben. Harry wird das überdenken._  
 _29 November 1999_  
 _Konnte es schlechter gehen? Nach heutige Apportation ich bin außergewöhnlich unglücklich gelandet. Er scheint mir, dass ich einen Knöchel zerbrechen hat._  
 _30 November 1999_  
 _Ron war so ergriffen, dass er den Schmerz lindernden Zauber beigebracht hat. Es ist besser. Wir sind anfällig, etwas mehr zu machen._

Wenn über das fragen, das verstauchte Knöchel Hermines soeben zu das Schälchen der Helga zu finden versorgt. Mit dem Anfang Dezember der ganzen Drei haben beschlossen, dass sie sich nahe des Krankenhauses im Hotel aufhalten werden. Der Plan war verzweifelt und eigentlich naiv. Er nahm, dass Hermine der Vielsaft-Trank einsetzen wird an (Merlin nur weiß, woher hatten sie ihn), um auszugeben sich als eine Krankenschwester. Sie ausmalen sich, dass niemand Ausweise von der Freundin nach dem Fach fordern wird. Die zufällige Frau wollten sie in dem Parkplatz unter einem Krankenhaus taub machen.  
Hermine war niemals die gute Schauspielerin. Anfangs allzu roh, steif haltend sich der Grundsätze, niemals lügen können sie. Im Laufe der Zeit sie hat aber die Fähigkeit sich entwickelt zu der Situation. Ich weiß, dass dieses Morgens sie war verärgert. Bestimmt hat sie tausendmal in einem Kopf wiederholt: „Tollpatsch, ich bin an einen Parkplatz gescheitert!", sie verkrümmte Münder in etwas dem unnatürlichen Lächeln. Sie kostete die Lüge an Zunge. Sie stellte sich die möglichen Programme vor. Das Lächeln und _Komm, gleich werde ich das betrachten_ , die Grimasse der Lippen? Das Fordern für die Ausweise? Für den Fall, dass es ist schlecht gegangen, der and er Handwurzel befestigte Zauberstab konnte in dem Sekundenbruchteil, um rücken unter einer Manschette hervor zu. Das hatte sein der Notfall. Bloß hat es aufgehört zu schmerzen, bloß konnte sie wieder für die Sache und die Freunde nützlich sein.  
Die Maskerade hat nicht gekommen. Überhaupt haben sie dazu kein Städtchen eingefahren, sie hat nicht nach einem Hotel gezogen, sie haben sich nicht in ein Krankenhaus hinbegeben. An diesem Tag haben sie seine Sachen zusammenpacken und sie haben nebeneinander wie immer vor einer Teleportation angehalten. Das war dieser am sehr gefährliche Moment, dieser Augenblick zwischen einem Schutzzauber und andere. Über der zehn Sekunden vor der Teleportation und nach ihr. Der leichte Zweck. Und soeben diesen Moment hat das kleine Goldhähnchen ausgewählt, um befliegen an den Arm Harrys zu, kurz _si, si, si_ summen, und dann den Tarnumhang in den beugen den Ellenbogen Hermines hinsetzend zu auffangen und wegfliegen.

\- Ergreift sie! - schrie Hermine ratlos, wenn es sich herausgestellt hat, dass ihr _Accio_ handeln nicht. Aus der Abenddämmerung des Waldes hat sieben Gestalten erschienen. - Flieht! Flieht!  
Selbstverständlich sind sie zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Die Fremden haben es schaffen, in dieser Zeit der Anti-Disapparier-Fluch aufzulegen.  
\- Hintergeh nicht! - Harry hat ausgemessen dem Zauberstab am nahe aus sie.  
\- Lass den Zauberstab herab, der Eibenkrieger. Deine jungen Weiden verdienen, um dich kennenzulernen, ehe sie anfangen zu weinen werden.  
Die Wörter des entwaffnenden Zaubers hat sie in Hälsen stecken bleiben, wenn sie gewesen haben, dass die Neuankömmlinge Zauberstäbe nicht haben.  
\- Wer seid ihr? - hat Hermine gefragt.  
\- Der Weisheit, die du so schätzt, der Lärche.

Dieser ein Satz hat viel in Hermine zusammengezählt. Der alt, fremde Mann verstand sie sicherlich besser als irgendeines aus unser. Die Vorliebe der Weisheit - so selbstverständlich für alle zu bemerken - nicht immer war das, womit es schien. Vor die Forschung in Hogwarts anzufangen war Hermine vermutlich entsetzt. Jemand versuchte sie aus das, was gut kennen sie zu reißen. Und gleichzeitig wusste sie immer doch, dass das einmal treten wird. Etwa unter der Haut, und vielleicht in den Knochen spürte sie, dass sie an Leben dazu nicht passt. Dann gefragt sie sich, ob sie sicher doch passt zu diese zweite. Wird sie diese erste elf Jahre, die sie nicht da, wo sie sill verbracht hat nachholen können. Sie wissen nichts über der Magie. Sie wissen nichts über unserem, über sein Leben. Das war so, als ob jemand hat ihr ein wichtiges Stück weggenommen, als ob die Magie besserte ihren Irrtum erst jetzt aus. Den Nachwuchs hat sie in Büchern gefunden. Sie las, las und las, um Antworten zu finden und um aufzubauen die Fundamente seiner Welt aufs Neue. Die Welt des Wissens war sicher. Das Verstehen bringt eine Zähmung.  
In diesem Aspekt verstehe ich sie - jeder braucht des Ankers, etwas festen im Leben. Soeben deswegen war Hermine ruhig in den Krisensituationen, ruhig mit der Sicherheit der Hunderten der durchschauten Seiten. Wie viele die Male ich sah ihr tatterigen Hände oder die rot machen Augen, wenn sie kann nicht an Buchstaben appellieren. Einmal, nur einmel weinte sie sich an meiner Schulter aus. Nichts konnte ich machen. Das Schlachtfeld Hermines war ein Leben, das wahre Leben.  
Nirgends sich wirklich zu Hause nicht fühlen. Das ist böser als der Obdachlose zu sein. Das wie die Lärche inmitten der Tannen und der Fichten zu sein. Ich weiß, wie sehr beklagte sie diese unsagbare denk. Irgendwo sitzen bleiben diese Krume des Eis immer noch sicher in ihr, dieser Holzsplitter, dieser elf verlorenen Jahre, die sie mit solch Eifer nachholen versuchte. Dieses Bedürfnis des Beweisens, dass sie die wahre Hexe ist. Jedes Jahr kehrte sie kurzzeitig zurück zu seines Muggelhauses, um zu entblößen, dass das niemals war ganz ihr Haus. Und doch liebte sie ihre Eltern. Sie liebte sie und sie bedauerte. Sie bedauerte einen Dampf, verfluchten mit dem Kind, das zu der Magie gehört.  
Wenn nach der Wiedererstehung Voldemorts tragen die viele Personen Bedenken in Bezug auf das, ist er wirklich zurückgekommen, mit dem Laufe der Zeit hat das völlig hell passiert. Während unsere Verbannten Menge und die Weisheit an Quellen zogen, atmete der ganze Rest aus uns mit einem Tod. Die Mütter umarmten nicht ihre Kinder, um dieser, die sie selbst verloren haben weinend. Die magische Gesellschaften kennen keine die Waisen betreuenden Institutionen. Die Kinder sind die Gabe der Magie und immer wird jemand, wer sich um eine Waise kümmern will gefunden werden. Viel diese Kriegskinder verlor die Mütter mehr als das Mal.  
Das war der Krieg. Wir haben ausgehalten. Das war der Krieg, das waren die Tode, das waren die brutalen Morde von unschuldig.  
Aber hatten die drei Morde die Bedeutung. Diese drei haben sich auf uns alle ausgewirkt.  
Wir haben erlaubt, die Hoffnung vereiteln, die Liebe ermorden, den Glauben zu töten.


	7. Die sechste Kerze: Gelbe

_Hic mortui vivunt, hic muti loquuntur_   
_Hier leben Tote, hier sagen sie stumm_

Die Feder gleitet glatt auf dem Pergament, das ist nicht es, aber ich schwinge. Ich zeichne die Erwähnungen auf, obwohl ich nicht weiß, zu was das alles geht zu. Wohl ein bisschen habe ich vor dem Angst. Des Endes. Seit wann sind alle hinausgefahren, der Fuchsbau ist wieder leis. Die alten Freunde, die neuen und alten Ängste, immer noch von neuem. Diese Geschichte wird wohl niemals enden. Ich könnte sie hintenherum aufschreiben und immer noch wäre sie wahr.  
Anne Marie hat heute in unserer Küche mit den von der Kälte geröteten Wangen und den bisschen des Schnees in Haaren aufgetaucht. Sie hat ihre Cousine Sabelle herzlich umarmt und sie hat uns angesehen mit der voller Sterne Sehkraft.  
\- Ich bin schwanger, Großmutter! - sie hat gesagt, sehend kein auf mir, kein auf Amelia. - Ich bin schwanger, und John hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht! Ist das nicht wunderbar?  
Sabelle hat geklatscht und sie hat den kurzen Freudenruf ausgegeben, völlig gewissermaßen waren sie wieder die kleinen Mädchen, und Anne Marie das neue Buch oder das Spiel soeben geholt. Dieser sechsjährige Altersunterschied war spürbar zwischen sie, aber niemals stand sie als ein Hindernis. Sie waren die einzig ungefähr in dieser gleiche Zeit zur Welt bringen Mädchen in unserer Familie. Die dreißiger und vierziger Jahre haben uns viele Jungen geholt.  
Amelia hat zugelächelt und sie hat eingeschlagen, um Anne Marie zu drücken. Ich sehe aber, dass sie ist voll der Ängste. Ich habe auch wohl ein bisschen Angst. Amari - wie mochte sie Sabelle benennen - hat einer Karriere sich nach dem Vorbild von der älteren Cousine gewidmet. Beide gewachsen hier, wirklich machten sie alles zusammen, obwohl Sabelle mit dem sechsjährigen Voraus lebte. Amari erst fing ihr Abenteuer mit Hogwarts an, Sabelle schloss sie ab. Amari machte die ersten Schritte, Sabelle die erste Buchstaben. Die erste Briefe vollen der Liebe Amaris gefallen kaum ein paar Tage nach den erste Wettkämpfen Sabelles.  
Und später, kein wissen wenn, das alles hat sich ausgeglichen. Plötzlich hatte ich die zwei unabhängigen, selbstbewussten, restlos einer Karriere zurückgegebenen Urenkelinnen. Und lediglich Gedanken machen ich mir manchmal, ob sie jemand endlich finden werden, um teilen Träume mit ihm zu.  
Ich weiß, vor was hat Amelia Angst, weil und ich bange der gleiche. Anne Marie ist wie der kleine Vulkan, er verliebt sich schnell und stark. Lass uns die Hoffnung, dass das ist lediglich die dummen Ängste der älter Frauen haben und anscheinend völlig zu ihr nicht passierend John wird ihr ein Glück geben.  
\- Habt ihr die Kreise schon ausgewählt? - hat Sabelle gefragt.  
\- Nein, Dummerchen! Das ist alles die frischen Neuigkeiten, sofort bin ich zu euch herbeigelaufen! - gezwitschert Amari.  
In der Kamin hat ein Feuer gedonnert.  
\- Wie die Seilwinde! Ich werde die halb Leben für den Becher des Kaffees aufgeben! - in ihm hat aus der Nachtschicht in einem Krankenhaus zurückkehrend Janus aufgetaucht. Die Mädchen hat in die fröhliche Diskussion zum Thema der Kleider, der Blumen und der Brautjungfern versunken. Dagegen hat Amelia den Sohn in Richtung ein Salon gezogen, wo hat sie ihm den Becher des Kaffees im Austausch für ein paar die Gelenke schützenden Zauber versprochen, und nicht halb seine Lebens. Und ich habe gedacht, dass es ist fein zu Leben in den Zeiten, in denen es gibt keine Sachen, die wert war für sie zu töten oder sterben.

\- Welcher ist der Unterschied zwischen euch und ihnen ist? - man hat einmal Hermine gefragt. - Imstande bist du, für die Sache, um dass du kampfe zu sterben?  
\- Selbstverständlich, dass ja! - sie hat angeschnauzt.  
\- Selbstverständlich, dass ja! Selbstverständlich, dass sie auch gerne in den Tod gehen werden! - der Mann hat gemurmelt, das Beeren in dem Holzmörser Zerreiben nicht unterbrechend. - Der Unterschied!  
\- Muss irgendein Unterschied sein? - hat Ron gefragt. - Wir werden sterben und töten, sie auch. Wir glauben, dass unsere Sache richtig ist, sie sicher auch. Wie widerlich klingt das.  
Der Greis hat genickt.  
\- Etwas muss sein! Doch WIR den Recht haben! - die Wörter Harrys war lebenvoller zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit.  
\- Wie es ist möglich, dass niemand uns diese Frage niemals zugefügt hat, Eiche? - hat Hermiona mit bewusst gefragt.  
\- Das ist einfach. Alle ihr habt eine Wurzel. Aus eine Wurzel werden die verschiedenartigen Blätter nicht herauswachsen, und die bekannten Blätter fragen nicht.  
Die Stille hat eingetreten, der Eiche hat die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Beeren zu reiben konzentriert, und seine Gäste sind in Gedanken versunken.  
\- Was wird aus dem sein? - hat Ron endlich gefragt, auf den Mörser zeigend.  
\- Diese Mixtur soll während der letzte Reise irgendeinem aus meiner älterer Bruder helfen.  
\- Ob er, hmm, leidet sehr?  
\- Das falsche Mitleid zu haben ist nicht nötig, der Lärche, fang an erst ihm zu Mitleid haben als du ihn kennenlernen wirst. Nein, dank dieser Beeren leidet er nicht. Werdet ihr mich begleiten sein?  
Sie haben durch das Dorf voll gestopft mit der schmalen, langen und hohen ideal in einen Wald eingefügten Hütten geführt. Wirklich es ließ sich nicht bezeichnen ihr Grenzen, dermaßen war sie der Teil der Natur, dass es schien, als ob sie existierte von immer. Sie sind hinter ihrem Anführer in irgendeine aus der Hütten auf Rändern hineingegangen. Darin herrschte ein Zwielicht, anstatt der Tenne wuchs ein Moos auf dem Fußboden. Die Fenster waren nicht da, aber die Sonnenstrahlen verschaffen sich zwischen Brettern, die Wände bauten. Auf dem Bett lag der Mann in der gleiche Gewänder wie seine Bruder angezogene, völlig kahlköpfiger und ungleich der Mehrheit der Einwohner des Dorfes - ohne das Kinn. Das Bett war das natürliche Verlängern die Wand, wie die aus Gewürze des draußen wachsenden Baumes gebildete Wiege.  
\- Der Eiche.  
\- Der Eiche. - sie haben Grüße ausgetauscht. - Das sind unsere jungen Gäste hungrig der Weisheit und Kraft.  
\- Sei begrüßt - das Alterchen hat gesagt, die Mixtur aus den Händen des Bruders zu sich nehmen. - Wir auch hungrig sein etwas von euch.  
\- Von uns? Wie könnten wir euch helfen?  
Das Alterchen hat mit einen Hustenanfall bekommen.  
\- Hört an. Schon seit langem zur Welt bringen die Mutter die neuen Eichen nicht. Und ich bin noch der so alte Baum, so dass ich von dem Sturm übermannt werden wollte nicht. Setzt euch, das Moos ist dieses Jahr außergewöhnlich weich. Ich werde euch die kurze, aber wichtige Geschichte erzählen. - Er hat paarmal geatmet, der Schluck eine Mixtur abgetrunken und er setzte fort: - Wenn Helga Schottland das letzte Mal durchquerte, das Schicksal wollte, dass sie angehalten hat an unseres Borne. Dann einer von uns hat ihr Wasser in dem aus Eichenblatt geflochtenen Gefäß verabreicht. Helga hat dieses Geschenk übernommen, und wenn sie hat seinen Durst löschen, sie hat die Eichenblatt in echtes Gold umwandelt, sie meinem Bruder zurückzahlen wollend. Weil wir schwören das bescheidene Leben, mein Bruder hat der Geschenk übernommen, aber er hat ein Schälchen gesegnet und der Hexe sie zurückgegeben.  
Der lange Monolog hat einen Mann am deutlichsten erschöpft. Er hat Augen angelehnt und mit Mühe nach Luft schnappen.  
\- Eiche, wirst du erlauben? - das Alterchen hat gegeben, so dass dieser zweite fort setzte. - Eben diese Quelle von immer holte uns die Weisheit und den Segen. Dieses Wasser zu Helga verabreichend, unser Bruder ihr die große Ehre getan. Jungfrau Helga hat sich erwiesen würdig dieser Ehre.  
\- Leider die Quelle ist verschmutzt worden und wir können ihn nicht heilen. Wenn es schwächer werden, schwächer werden wir nach hundertfach sehr.  
\- Jeder aus unser schöpfte und trank aus diesem Borne während des Noviziates, um aufzunehmen das Band mit der Natur die Welt und der Mensch.  
\- Und jetzt ist das unmöglich, ja? Deswegen das ist das Dorf voll der Greise, deswegen habt ihr uns hier herbeigeholt und deswegen wollt ihr uns nicht freilassen! - hat Hermine gesagt.  
\- Lärche, Lärche, der Weg ist immer frei, aber niemals gerade. Die Antwort auf alle deine Fragen ist ein, wenn du siehst lediglich in ein Moos. - das Alterchen hat gehustet. - Aber blick auf die Zweige, und du wirst mehr sehen.  
\- Sprecht ihr, dass wann eine Quelle verschmutzt worden war?  
\- Gerade damals, Eibe, gerade damals.

Sie hat in dieses Dorf wie Wasser in das Moos für die langen Monate eingesickert, die Monate die Nachricht weggenommenen, voll der Unruhe, die Sorge und die eilig eilig abgewischten Augenwinkel. Die Kriegsbriefe verbrannten wir sofort, sie umwandeln sich in die kleinen Kacke der Aschen um, das war leicht fortblasen. Nichts blieb außerhalb der unter den Augenlidern vernichteten Spur. Alle andere Briefe, welches jederzeit habe ich bekommen, ich habe behalten. Ich habe sogar eine Menge diesen für Artur geschrieben in die erst Jahre nach das, wie wir Dampf geblieben sind. Ich lese sie manchmal, um besinnen mich zu, wie sehr ich ihn dann lieben und wie sehr konnte ich das nicht in die Worte kleiden. Und doch es gibt etwas offen in sie, niemals sprach ich später einfach so über meine Gefühle.  
Ich erinnere mich an alle Briefe Sabelles. Ihr Höhen und Tiefen, die mit der tatterigen Hand aufgeschriebenen Pergamente, nach dem Glück und dem Schmerz duftend. Diese voll der wissenschaftlichen Anzeigen, und ebenfalls die kleinen Notizen über das, über was vielleicht sie mir nicht schreiben wollte. Über das, was sie sicher vorzieche mir mir zu einem Henkel flüstern der späten Winternacht bei einem geradeaus in unsere Herzen dampfenden Tee. Es war ein solch Winter, der für sie war der Frühling. Ich kriegte so schöne Briefe dann, mit weit ausladend Buchstaben, das in träumerische Stimmung versetzen Lächeln in Erinnerung bringen. Es ist noch nichts, Großmutter mit hoffnunsvolle noch in Erinnerung bringen mir dann ihre Mutter aus der Hogwartszeiten. Und ich dachte mir, oder das ist gut, dass siebenundzwanzigjahrige Sabelle verliebt sich wie ein Teenie, schön, naiv und gewissermaßen zum ersten Mal? Und dann lächelte ich zu einem Pergament, das mir zulächelte mit dem Lächeln Sabelles und ich flehte alle gute Geist um eine Unterstützung an. Manchmal aber unsere Gebete nicht anhören bleiben, und jeder, wer hat so viel wie ich überlebt, weiß, dass fast nie. Und ein solch Sommer hat gekommen - ein solch Herbst - das hat mir einen kurzen Brief geholt voll der Information über das Klassensystem der Zwerge in dem frühes Mittelalter, beendet mit dem kurze Postskriptum: _er hat keinen aus meiner Lächeln verdient. Er hat sie alles gestohlen._

Ein paar Stunden vor habe ich Sabelle in dem kleinen einmal von Fleur verwendeten Bücherschrank gefunden. Sie starrte mit der blinden Sehkraft in die untergehende Sonne, sich eng umarmend mit den Schultern.  
\- Sabelle, mein Schatz? - ich habe in den grauen Raum des Zimmers geworfen. Sie hat sich in meine Seite umgedreht für einen Augenblick so kurz, wie ihr schwache Lächeln dauerte. Ich habe die Tür rücksichtsvoll geschlossen.  
\- Er küsste meine Handwurzeln, weißt du? - sie hat so leis geflüstert, dass ich konnte nicht ihr gleich antworten. Ich habe nichts gesagt, was denn konnte ich? Was denn konnte ich auf das so vor langer Zeit zerbrochene Herz, auf die sorgfältig immer noch von neuem, ein ums andere Mal aufgekratzte Wunde anraten? - Niemand machte das später - wieder erzählte sie der untergehenden Sonne.  
Wir schwiegen einen Augenblick.  
\- Welche war sie? - sie hat so flach gefragt, dass ich musste vermuten, dass sie eine Antwort erwartet. - Letice?  
\- Jung, sehr jung - ich habe endlich geantwortet. Sabelle hat schon anhören so viel die Erzählungen über seiner Mutter, dass es war schwer auf diese Frage wahrheitsgemäß und nicht mit der Floskel in Kontakt kommen zu antworten. Schön? Klug? Heiter? Gut? In diesem Moment habe ich gewesen, dass ein Thema Letice von Jahr zu Jahr passiert immer schwieriger. Weil Sabelle lebt schon über zweimal lange als lebte ihr Mutter. Seit langem kann ich sie nicht vergleichen. Letice ist wie das unbewegliche Insekt in einem Bernstein. Ihre lächelnd Augen, für immer jugendlich in meinen Erinnerungen, keinesfalls haben sie zu ihrer fast vierzigjähriger vor mir stehender Tochter.  
\- Für immer jung, stimmt?  
\- Ja - ich habe einfach zurückgeschlagen.  
\- Bedauerst du? - sie hat geflüstert.  
Über dem Schicksal Letices habe ich die Million der Tränen ausgeweint. Sie selbst weinte nicht, sie hatte solch trockene, den Schein weggenommene Augen und lediglich manchmal, wenn schon es wurde klar, dass sie schwanger sein, sie schluchzte lautlos.  
Das hatte unsere erste Ausflug zu Hogsmeade in 2033 sein. Es kam uns alle vor, dass die Jahrhunderte vergangen sind, seit wann hat ein Krieg geendet. Aber die Monster lauerten immer noch in einer Düsternis, unser Glück hegend, den Hass schürend. Wie viel die Male Gedanken machen ich mir, warum gerade sie: aus den Mondstrahlen und der Sonne gewoben Letice? Letice, geboren nach dem Krieg, auch in ihr gefallen. Und so wie in der Kriegszeit, konnte icht nicht dem abhelfen. Diese Ratlosigkeit quält mich und uns alle bis dato.  
Niemand weiß, warum hat Letice sich gerade in dieses Märzwochenende von ihren Freundinnen getrennt. Vielleicht sie wollten ein Geschenk zum im April hinwerfend Geburtstag Amelia und Emilys kaufen? Vielleicht begab sie sich in Richtung des Teehauses Madame Puddifoots, um einen Augenblick anzusehen durch die Fensterscheibe, schamhaft, dass das ist Kitsch und der Ramsch vorspielend? Und vielleicht aber wartete sie an diesem Tag niemals durchlaufene Rendezvous mit diesem gut aussehend Ravenclaw, der endlich, endlich sie bemerkt hat? Irgendwo zwischen der lächelnde Gruppe der Hogwartsmädchen und dem Teehaus auf irhem Weg ein Schatten erschienen.  
Hat die Nachricht über ihn zu fassen irgendetwas geändert? Nein. Askaban zurückdrehen die Zeit nicht, Askaban bleicht keinen Gedanken, Askaban umwandeln Schlamm in ein Gold nicht um.  
Und bestimmt stellt es keinen Schein wiederher den Augen des Kindes. Meine kleine Mondwahrsagerin, mein die Flügel und der Licht weggenommenes Glühwürmchen. Ich sah auf sie, versuchend, sie zu erreichen, alles versuchend, irgendein das dieses langsame Austrocknen aufhalten, dahinein einzustürzen. Wusste ich dann, dass nichts, was ich machen werde, einen Wind, der sie endlich rücksichtsvoll hochheben wird und sie mir wegnehmen nicht anhalten? Wusste ich wenn sie hat das letzte Mal Sabelle gefüttert und meine Wange geküsst? Ich wusste nicht, ich wollte nicht wissen. Ich oft sitzen neben ihr, ich strich ihr spitzen Backenknochen, ich legte die Hände auf ständig vergrößernden Bauch hin und ich wiederholte, dass alles fein sein wird. Sie wird das schöne Töchterchen zur Welt bringen, sie wird nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sie wird die herrliche Karriere veranstalten und sie wird glücklich sein. Aus diesen allen meinen Wörtern lediglich ein hat sich als die Wahrheit erwiesen - Letice hat Sabelle zur Welt bringen. Sie hat sich ein paar Monate zu einer Mutterschaft gegeben, und dann hat sie das von den fünf Jahren geerntete Wissen über Elixiere ausgenutzt. Nach so viel den Jahren immer noch schluchze ich und ich flehe an, immer noch habe ich die Hoffnung, dass das ihr die Ruhe und die Linderung gebracht hat.  
Und dann brüllte ich, sich die Kehle aus dem Hals schreien, so dass sie mir erlaubt haben in seine Zelle hineinzufallen, so sie würden mir erlauben seine Körper und die Seele zu feinen Stückchen aufzureissen. Um verbrennen und zerstören was böse ist, um wegzuschicken irgendein vor langer Zeit vermisst, nicht existierendes Ritual, das verursachen wird, dass Letice dank seine Todes zurückkommen wird.  
Der Prophet weitschweifig schreiben über den sich hinter uns schleppenden Krieg, über ihr nächstes Opfer, und ich Lust haben, den Journalisten Augen aufschneiden, so ie könnten schon nicht sehen, so dass sie sahen nicht unserer, lediglich unserer Tragödie. Ich wog Sabelle in Armen, und jeder ihr Schrei besänftigte mich, so gewissermaßen konnte sie unser gemeinsames Leiden ausweinen. Sabelle, mein Kind der Trauer.  
\- Mein Kummer wird nichts ändern, Sabelle. Mein, dein, Fleurs oder Amelias. Nichts wird ändern.  
\- Ich träumte über sie haben heute. Du kennst dieses Foto, auf dem sie ein Gesicht schützt mit den Fingern? - ich gehe an sie heran, ich berühre einen Ellenbogen rücksichtsvoll. Ich stimme zu. - Ich sah sie in einem Sarg. Sie lächelte zu, und die Nägel hatte sie angestrichen jeder der ander Farbe, wie auf diesem Foto. Und dann, und dann... - Sabelle verschluckt sich an einem Schluchzen. Ich bin entsetzt, was geschieht mit ihr? Sie verstreut vor meiner Augen wie der zu lange in der Sonne gehaltene Lehm. Diese vielfarbigen Nägel Letices waren ein Verdienst Emilys, das ihr kaufte die muggelnsche Lacke bei jedem Anlass. Bald standen die viele verschiedenfarbigen Fläschchen auf dem Fächlein: perlen, matt, glänzend, funkend. Sehr muggelnsche, völlig zu irgendetwas unähnlich, was die Hexen handhaben würde. Niemand aus unser könnte nicht übers Herz bringen, um Email wegzuspülen vor der Lage Letice in einem Sarg.  
\- Und dann - zieht Sabelle - sie hat die Augen geöffnet, sie sucht irgendeinem aus. Sie hat auf mich geblickt, sie hat sogar zugelächelt. Sie hat zu mir eingeschlagen, sie wollte... sie wollte wohl mich auf einer Wange streicheln. - Ich habe sie auf das Sofa bei einem Kamin gezogen, über Haar streichend wie das kleine Mädchen. Das fieberige Flüstern Sabelles durchstach mich mit einem Schüttelfrost. - Sie hatte schmutzig Hand, und diese schönen, vielfarbigen Nägel mit Lack bis zum Blut schürfen. Bis zum Blut...  
Lange schwiegen wir noch auf diesem Sofa, vor unseren Augen schattenhaft abzeichnen das Bild der Hand Letices sich ab - dieser von Sabelle erträumt und diesem, den ich sah, wenigstens vorziehe ich nicht.  
Was macht mein Kind der Trauer jetzt? Verbringt sie diese dunkle Nacht schlaflos wie ich? Weint in ein Kopfkissen ob oder über irgendein kluges Buch nach denkt? Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass ich habe sie überzeugt, dass sie mir geglaubt hat. Anstatt „gute Nacht" ich habe gesagt:  
\- Morgen wird gütiger sein, Liebling.  
\- Blödsinn - sie hat gemurrt.  
\- Ich sah, wie dieser Blödsinn die Wahrheit wird die Tausend der Male.  
Erstaunlich, wie spärlich sprechen wir über dem Glück in dem Präsens, wie schwer ist uns, dass soeben jetzt, in diesem Moment das passiert zu bemerken. Wie leicht ist es in der Vergangenheit versinken und über die früheren Wunden und die früheren Glücke, die im Laufe der Zeit unser Vermisster werden nachdenken. Wir unterschätzen das, was ist, und das hinterhältige Schicksal fordert uns oftmals zu schätzen auf das, was ist schon vergangen.


End file.
